Let Go
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: After Thanos is defeated the team is more broken than ever. While everyone else is trying to pick up the pieces all Peter can feel is anger. Peter and Tony are struggling to reconnect as Peter tries to deal with the aftermath of Thanos. When Tony refuses to allow him to put himself in danger again, Peter decides to take matters into his own hands. Dad!Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

They came back almost immediately. All of them. Every single person that Thanos had killed came back. Even Vision minus the Infinity Stone lodge into his head, but he was back.

Tony Stark could still hear the shrieks that Wanda had made as she had wrapped her arms around him while the rest of the population slowly reappeared. Tony guessed that he was going to have that image stuck in his head for the rest of his life.

It seemed like poetic justice. Thanos was dead. Everyone who had died came back to life. All was well in the world again. Rocket had been reunited with his fellow guardians, Thor had given Loki a huge bear hug (and weirdly, Loki did not complain), and everyone started to slowly re appear. Some took longer than others, but everyone eventually made their way back home.

Tony couldn't help, but smile. Strange had been right. It had been the only way. He hadn't told this to him of course, Tony would never admit it, but he had given him a curt nod which was almost the same thing.

 _Peter._

Peter had been one of the last ones to appear. He wasn't surprise, he was an overdramatic little shit. He had appeared in the middle of New York, looking confused and clinging to his mask. He barely registered when Tony hugged him and could barely say a few words that Tony barely understood.

Tony just like having him, he liked feeling his warm body, liked hearing his beating heart, hell he was even cool with the non-stop chattering if it meant that the kid was alive and that he didn't have blood on his hands.

Peter had appeared confused for a few seconds because who wouldn't be? After all he had "died" for some time. Well, in reality he had been trapped in one of the infinity stones, but now he was alive again.

"Mr. Stark, Aunt May is going to kill me," it was one of the first things that came out of Peter's mouth and the kid looked so terrified that the only thing that Tony could do was laugh. "I mean it was bad enough when she found out that I was Spiderman, now she is really going to kill me."

Tony laughed. "Let me handle your aunt, kid. I'm sure half of the population being killed is a good enough excuse for disappearing in the middle of a school trip. Though it's probably a good idea that it does not repeat itself."

Some of the color returned to Peter's pale face. "Mr. Stark, I don't think I'm going to be up in the air any time soon."

Tony laughed, his muscles seemed to relax, and all seemed to be right in the world. "Kid, believe me if there is one place where you should be right now is down on the ground."

With the help of Dr. Strange and Wanda they managed to restore New York to it's original shiny, crowded condition. Aunt May had hugged Peter so tightly that Peter almost swore that Aunt May had broken a lung. The guardians returned home as well as Loki and Thor. Pepper nearly yelled Tony's ear off, but she had covered him in kisses as well.

The government was so grateful to the Avengers and Co. that Steve and the rest of his "criminal" friends were officially pardoned and they were able to live the rest of their lives in peace (everyone was thrilled with the exception of General Ross, but Tony could care less about him.)All was well in the world.

For a while anyway.

* * *

 _Two Months Later. . ._

"You talk to him."

"Why do _I_ have to talk to him? You're his best friend. You two have practically been together since you were in diapers."

"The last time I tried to talk to him he almost bit my head off. Besides you're Captain of the debate team and you were the one that schedule the extra practice."

"Because we need the extra practice. We stunk last time."

"Yeah, because of Parker. He's such an airhead."

"Shut it, Flash."

If there was one thing that Peter hated about his enhance abilities was that he had enhance hearing which meant that he could hear the conversation that his teammates were having behind his back. Peter gripped his backpack and forced himself to count 1. . .2. . .3. He knew that he had been losing his temper lately. And he didn't mean too (most of the time), but he just felt so stressed and irritable lately which was just plain weird. The earth was safe and Thanos was gone. Then why was he so damn mad?

In the past few weeks, Peter hadn't felt like himself. He had felt strange: angry, irritated, and moody. He had been lashing out at everyone Ned, MJ, and Aunt May. They had been patient with him, but it wasn't fair to them. Peter knew that and yet he couldn't exactly pinpoint why he was feeling this way.

 _You know why_ , a little voice told him, _because you haven't heard from him._

The him that Peter was referring to was none other than Tony Stark. His mentor. His friend. Or so he though. In the past two months, despite everything that they had gone though, Tony had contacted him only once and that had only been to recommend him some place that sold Chinese food.

All of Peter's messages to him went unanswered or at the very least a cranky Happy would tell him to stop calling because he was giving him a headache.

And Peter didn't understand what the deal was and why he was treating him this way. Had he done anything to offend him? He didn't think so, yet Tony was acting as if Peter had killed his parents.

"Um, Peter?"

Peter turned around and softened when he saw Ned, this was the first time that his friend looked generally afraid of him. Had he been such an asshole in less than two months that his friend looked generally afraid to ask him something?

 _Deep breaths, relax,_ Peter told himself, _you're safe. Thanos is dead. You're safe._

"Yeah, Ned?"

"MJ scheduled an extra practice today," Ned fidgeted with his coat. "Are you going to stay? The competition is next week."

"I can't buddy," Peter said as he gripped his mask in one hand that he had practically rolled into a small ball. "Duty calls. There won't be a friendly neighborhood without Spiderman."

"But Peter-"

Peter didn't hear him. He was already gone.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

He knew that he should be going back home, but for some reason he kept sitting down on the roof staring down at the alleyway that was below him. He wasn't wearing his mask, which was dangerous because he was wearing his suit.

Peter heard a dog bark and it occurred to him that it was late. He hadn't realized how late it was. He could also hear people laughing and the good smell of food. It all seemed surreal to Peter. Happy people. Happy family. Happy life.

It didn't seem real. He gripped in forearm and forced himself to calm down his beating heart, _It's not real_. _Your safe. You're alive. You're safe. You're alive. Thanos can't get you. Thanos is dead._

Peter pulled out his phone and saw that it was almost eleven. Ever since Thanos May had been even more frantic not that Peter could blame her and his aunt had given him an 8PM curfew that Peter had ignored. He knew that his aunt was close to exploding, but Peter couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

He checked his phone and saw that he had several missed calls: 23 missed calls from Aunt May, 8 from Ned, 3 from MJ, 1 from Flash (there's a shocker) and 1 from Happy. He also had a voicemail from Happy.

Peter recognized Happy's irritated tone of voice. "Peter, your aunt has called me five times. She's worried, don't be an asshole kid, that Tony's job. Any way call her back and send me a text when you get home. If I don't here from you by midnight, I will send Stark for you."

 _Like he would care_ , Peter thought bitterly. For all he knew Mr. Stark was in Vegas getting married to Ms. Potts or in an exclusive resort in the Bahamas. He could care less about Peter. Hell, the man had barely acknowledge Peter's existence since Thanos had been killed.

Peter send Happy a quick text telling him that he was ok and that he was heading home. He put on his mask and headed back home. When he opened the door, he saw May pacing around the room and pacing around in her pink scrubs. She looked near tears and Peter felt a lump in his throat. "May-"

May turned towards him, a furious expressing on her face. She practically stomped towards him. "Where the hell were you? Do you know how many times I've called you? I called your friends, I called Flash, I called Happy. I almost reported you missing, you can't do this to me Peter not again. I don't think I can handle it."

"Sorry." Peter looked at the floor.

"Sorry is not good enough, Peter," Aunt May scowled. "What is going on with you lately Peter? Your grades are dropping, you're coming home late, I can't even ask you a question without you snapping at me, and you're out in the city all day. You are not the city's protector Peter, you are a sixteen year old kid. The world does not rest on your shoulders."

"What do you want me to do, May?" Peter shouted back at her. "Let those people die? Do you want me to pretend like nothing is happening? Do you honestly want me to go to school and act like a normal teenager despite the fact that I could help people? There could be another Uncle Ben out there."

There was an awkward silence and May lifted his chin gently. "Peter, Pete look at me. Honey, what is going on? You are not yourself. Talk to me, or if you don't want to talk to me, talk to Tony. You seem to trust him more than me anyway-'

At the mention of Tony's name, Peter pulled back. "I'm going to bed," he murmured. "I'm sorry about tonight, Aunt May. It won't happen again."

* * *

"Are you on drugs?"

Peter looked up from his Chemistry homework that he was trying to frantically before his lunch period ended. Ned was nervously eating a Twinkie. There was some cream on his chin. "What? No?"

Ned looked at his feet. "Oh. Sorry. Aunt May called my mom yesterday looking for you. Mom is convinced you're on drugs or joined a gang. She doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore."

"What?" There was a funny look on his face. "I am not on drugs and do you really think any gang would want me?" Ned laughed, and Peter softened.

"Are you coming to decathlon practice today?" Ned inquired. "Flash wants to kick you out of the team because you haven't been coming to practice, but MJ refused."

Peter smiled. "Good ol' MJ. Count me in, buddy. Wouldn't miss it." After all the city wouldn't burst into flames if he didn't patrol for one afternoon. Beside he needed the distraction. Maybe an hour with Flash after school would help him get rid of this perpetual bad mood that he had been in. He doubted it, but it was nice to dream.

His phone started pinging and he froze. He had set an alarm on his phone that would let him know every time there was something big going on. He exchanged looks with Ned and Ned nodded. "I'll save you a seat in Spanish class."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, buddy." He managed to sneak out of the lunch room and changed into his suit behind a trash can. He headed towards the city, looking everywhere for anything suspicious. "Tell me the situation, Karen."

"A man is attacking citizens on the Lower East Side," Karen said calmly. "Peter, I must inform you that the man does not have any special abilities himself, but he does have a vessel that does it for him."

Peter looked puzzled. "What kind of a vessel?"

Karen showed him an image. The man in question was sitting in a square shaped box liked seat. Surrounding it were at least 8 tentacles like objects protruding from it, something green was coming from the tentacles. He was using the tentacles to destroy buildings, rip cars in half, and whatever that green thing was it was causing people to scream in pain. "Karen, give me the exact coordinates. Let's make this dude, toast."

A few seconds later Peter was in the middle of the situation. The man turned to him, "Well, well Spiderman, what a pleasant surprise." He trusted one of the tentacles towards him and Peter gripped it. He tried to destroy it, but it was made of some heavy material.

"Dude," Peter said. "What did you use to build this thing?" The tentacle that Peter was gripping in his hand moved and knocked Peter down like a rag doll hitting him against the wall. It took a moment for Peter to regain consciousness before he returned to scene of the crime.

He used his web shooters to tie the man down, making sure that the man's hands, arms, and mouth were covered by his web. The man used his feet to push another button and the green liquid erupted from one of the tentacles landing on Peter's shoulder before he realized it. He let out a yelp, whatever that green thing was it had burned a hole in his suit. "Not cool, man."

Before Peter could analyze his situation, he felt a strong metal hand grip his shoulder and airlifted him away. Peter looked up and he recognize the helmet. Mr. Stark.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your kind reviews! I just graduated college so I'm officially part of the big, adult world, I apologize if updates are slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Rage was bubbling inside Peter's chest as Mr. Stark flew him over the city as if he were a rag doll. He looked back and saw that Wanda, Vision, and Sam were already taking care of the situation and handing it much better that Peter had.

Now? Mr. Stark had showed up now when he was having his ass kicked? Well, this was fucking great. They stopped on top of a building. Tony let Peter go when Peter started pulling away.

The mask opened and there was a confused look on Tony's face. "Geez, kid. Will you relax, you look like you have ants in your pants." The comment was innocent enough, but by the look that Peter gave him, you would think that Tony had insulted the kid's mother.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at him.

Tony scoffed as he stepped out of his suit, looking like he just stepped out of GQ magazine. His suit was finely pressed and on the side pocket of his suit was a pair of designer glasses that probably cost more than Peter's entire closet. "Um, excuse me did you not see the train wreck that was happening with the octopus wannabee." He paused. "Don't sweat it, Wanda, Vision, and Sam are more than capable of handling it. It's not a big deal, kid-"

"Stop calling me a kid!" the words escaped Peter's mouth before he could stop himself. "I'm a teenager. I am not a damn, kid!"

Tony opened his mouth to counter attack with a clever pun, but it was clear that Peter was upset about something. He didn't want to ruffle his feathers anymore. "What's going on K-Peter. Something is obviously upsetting you and it's obviously not the fake Octopus guy so spill."

Peter looked at the floor, he wanted to spill the reason. It was literally at the tip of his tongue. _You haven't been here for me. You haven't even talked to me in weeks._

"Peter?" This time Tony sounded more annoyed as if he were irritated that Peter was wasting his time.

"You haven't called me," Peter blurted out. Tony raised an eyebrow and Peter could feel the words coming from his mouth. He hated how childish he sounded. "I-I mean after all we've been through you can't even send me a stupid text message-"

"No! You do not get to speak anymore. It's not your turn to speak, you had your turn. Now it's my turn. Even since I came back to life you have been ignoring me, you're acting like I don't even exist and I'm sick of it. I didn't do anything to be treated this way-"

"This isn't about you, Peter." Tony interrupted. The image of Peter turning into ash kept playing in his mind. "The reason that I haven't called you-" he trailed off. "This was a mistake."

"What was?"

"Making you an Avenger. Making you the Iron Spider suit, all of it was a mistake. You're too damn young to be joining the Avengers. It was a mistake, all of it. This Spiderman stunt should have waited until after high school or maybe college. You're clearly not in the best shape of mind-"

What was he talking about? Not the best state of mind? He was acting like Peter was in a metal institution. "Wait, are you seriously trying to take the suit? No, you're crazy! I'm not giving the suit away, no way in hell."

"Why are you being such a brat?" The words escaped from Tony's mouth before he could stop himself. He expected Peter to apologize or to look ashamed.

Instead Peter's eyes were filled with anger as he snarled. "I _hate_ you."

The words stung as Tony was taken back by the statement. The words had been delivered with so much anger and bitterness. Peter had never spoken to him like that, let alone use the word _, hate._

"Peter-" Tony's voice shook a little.

"Leave me alone!" Peter said as he used his web shooters to escape towards one of the other buildings in rapid motion and away from Tony as soon possible. Tony had been about to follow him and give him a piece of his mind when he heard a voice say softly. "Leave him," Wanda said softly. "Give him time to cool off."

"Cool off?" Tony snapped. "Did you hear how he spoke to me?"

"I heard." Wanda said. "He's young, Tony and the past few weeks have been tough. Just let him cool off, please."

* * *

Pepper Potts looked at the clock in the kitchen that was hardly used. 8:10pm. Well, it usually was hardly used. Pepper and Tony usually lived on takeout or fancy French restaurants since neither of them weren't exactly cooks. There was batter all over the once white kitchen and eggshells on the floor. Pepper hoped that the red stains on the wall was ketchup.

"Vision?" Pepper asked tiredly. "Did you use the kitchen again?"

Vision stepped in, in his usual sweater vest and slacks reminding Pepper of a 70's dad in a bad sitcom. "I did not Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark had banned me from the kitchen until further notice."

Pepper sighed.

With the Avengers back at HQ the place had turned into a frat/ sorority house once again. Though honestly a more depressing once. Pepper even missed all of the noise. "Friday, any idea who is responsible?"

"That will be Mr. Stark." Friday chirped. "He cooked dinner and is in his lab right now. Shall I let him know that you're looking for him?"

Pepper sighed. "No, I'll do it." Tony only cooked when he was really upset. Pepper headed down to the lab and saw Tony fiddling around with a wrench. A half eaten disgusting plate of food was next to him. "Tony? Are you ok?"

Tony looked up, he looked trouble. "Me? Yeah. Super." Pepper rolled her eyes and sat on a chair next to him.

"I know that is not true. You cooked."

"I don't cook when I'm upset."

"Tony. Talk to me, I'm your fiancée. Is there really anything you can't tell me."

Tony swallowed and looked at the floor. "It's Peter. He's out of control, I saved his ass today and he completely lost it. He yelled at me. Told me he hated me. I was having Howard flashbacks."

"You're upset that a teenager yelled at you." Pepper played with his hair. "And that's why you're here, pouting? Who would have thought that Iron Man had feelings." Tony rested his head on Pepper's chest. Pepper kissed his forehead. "Everything will work out, Tony you'll see. Peter is a good kid, before you know it you two dorks will be laughing in your lab again."

* * *

May closed the door as she tried to balance her keys as well as two bags of Thai food. "Peter, help me with the food, please." There was no response. "Peter?"

May set the food down on the table and went to Peter's room worriedly. It was almost 9pm, Peter should have been home by now. May went towards his room. "Peter, Honey?"

The room was empty and her voice cracked when she saw the empty room. "Peter?"

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Ned," Peter said as he accepted the grape soda that Ned was handing to him. He made sure that Ned's mother wasn't listening in, Ned's mother usually like him, but lately (according to Ned) Ned's mother thought that Peter had suddenly joined a gang because he was acting so weird. "I didn't mean to crash here, I just need a break from everything."

Ned shook his head, he was wearing Darth Vader pajama pants and a black T-shirt with the name of band that he had never head off. "No problem," he said excitedly. "I got a bootleg copy of Solo. We could totally watch it."

Peter felt the guilt rise in his chest. Ever since he had come back to life and Thanos had been killed, he had been an asshole with a capital A to his friends. He couldn't even remember the last time that him and Ned had done something dorky together and that was saying a lot. "That sounds like fun, Ned."

Ned and Peter went to the kitchen and made popcorn and grabbed more soda and candy. "So you and Mr. Stark got into a fight, huh?"

Peter looked up from the third Hershey bar that he was currently munching on. "How did-"

"It was all over the five o'clock news," Ned pinked slightly. "Spiderman and Iron Man have a screaming match. They're speculating that you have a drug problem."

Peter groaned. "Of course, they are. I hope May doesn't see it."

"Was May mad when she found out that you were staying over?"

Peter shook his head. "Just a little freaked out that I didn't leave a note. I forgot." Peter grabbed the popcorn. "Let's go watch the movie."

* * *

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers wants to see you. Should I let him in?"

Tony had been in the middle of angrily working on his latest invention and feeling sorry for himself when Friday had asked him that question. Steve? Steve was here? It was true that Tony had invited the Avengers and (ex-con?) Bucky to stay after the whole mess, but it's not like all of them had been all buddy-buddy since then. Even if Pepper thought that they were some kind of frat house.

Living together again was so goddamn awkward. Tony was sure that he had only said three sentences to Steve since the blond had move back into HQ months ago; and no, "Pass the cereal" did not count as much of a conversation starter.

"Yes, Fri. Send him in."

A few seconds later, Steve came in dressed in jeans that Tony thought were too tight and still sporting his scruffy beard. It strangely suited him and made him look like a mountain man. "So, the whole beard thing is permanent, am I right?"

Steve looked surprised by the question. "Yeah, I like it. Does it look bad?"

"No," Tony said. "It looks good actually."

Awkward silenced. Good God he felt like he was a teenager flirting with the cute neighbor girl. Steve and Tony had been friends for years and then this little incident happens, and they are strangers. Great. "Can I help you with anything?" The question sounds rude, but Tony isn't trying to be rude, but still Steve flinches.

"How are you?" Steve asked awkwardly as he played around with one of Tony's wrenches. "Wanda told me that you and Peter ended up arguing. Can I ask, what did you two fight about? Both of you seem very close."

Wanda, of course. The dark-haired beauty had always preferred Steve to Tony and no doubt that she was telling Steve everything that Peter and him did. Both the good and the bad. She was even more protective of the kid, than him if that was even possible.

"It's nothing," Tony tried not to act like it was a big deal. "The kid was being a brat that's all. He's not ready to be an Avenger that's all and he got all pissed at me. We'll try again when he's in grad school."

Steve seemed surprised. "Peter? Tony, Peter can handle being an Avenger. Sure, there are some areas that need fixing, but you can't deny that Peter has talent."

"I would think you of all people would be against me recruiting a sixteen-year-old kid," Tony blurted out. "Aren't there child labor laws or something like that? Why are you on Peter's side all of a sudden?"

"Because I think he can handle it." Steve said calmly. "And I think you are afraid of him showing you that."

"Excuse me?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Thanos? End of the world? The kid dying in my arms? Is this all news to you? This isn't a joke, Steve. Strange managed to bring all of you back, that doesn't mean that he can do it a second time. I think May would like to see her nephew graduate from high school."

"Thanos was different," Steve argue. "He happens once in a lifetime. He's dead and the stones are gone, but Peter still has his powers and he's still fighting for the little guy. Don't you think it would be better to send him in with the proper tools, rather than have him deal with it all on his own?" Steve looked at Tony with pity. "You can't protect him from everything Tony."

"Well, I'm going to take my chances. You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore," _with you,_ he added silently. He pretended to be busy fixing his helmet. "Do me a favor and tell Wanda next time you see her to mind her own business."

* * *

Tight. Everything was tight around him as if Peter were in a box and the box was getting smaller. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the air was slowly escaping him. Trapped. He was trapped inside the stone. He was alone. It was dark. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't-

Peter sat up gasping for breath and feeling sweaty. It took him a few minutes for him to realize that he was at Ned's. The TV was still on and Ned was fast asleep clutching an empty popcorn bag. Peter was safe. He was alive. He was ok.

His heart was pounding inside his chest, _it's just a dream._ He told himself. _It's just a dream._ He heard something buzzing and found out that it was his Stark Enterprises issued phone that Tony had given him once Thanos was gone. It rarely rang, so Peter forgot that he had it, but he still brought it everywhere. He grabbed the phone. Unknown Sender.

 **Unknown Sender:** Aunt Cindy's Pancake House. Two blocks from your location. Meet me there. Now.

A chill rang down Peter's spine. Was it Mr. Stark? Did he want to apologize? But it was 3am, what would Mr. Stark be doing calling him so late. Peter quietly got up and made sure that he wasn't waking Ned up, but Ned was fast asleep.

He managed to sneak out the window while wearing his pajamas, but he managed to hide most of it with his jacket. Peter arrived at Aunt Cindy's Pancake House in under ten minutes. In the twenty-four diner there was only an elderly waitress and a grumpy cook. There was a drunk couple making out in the back, but no Tony.

"Kid, over here." Peter turned around and saw a man in a black trench coat and wearing an eyepatch. Peter flinched, was that-it couldn't be. The man walked towards him and offered his hand. "We haven't officially meet. I'm Nick Fury."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Nick Fury. Holy shit was Peter actually staring at Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD, eyepatch wearer, and all around bad ass. Holy shit. He never thought that he would be meeting Nick Fury standing in his pajamas pants in a pancake house in the middle of the night.

Peter had been too busy gaping at him that he didn't notice that Fury was offering his hand. Peter noticed it, however when Fury raised an eyebrow and when he stared at Peter as if he were a dork. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Parker."

"Yeah, me too-" Peter blurted. "Sir, I've always wanted to meet you. You're like a legend."

Fury almost smiled, or at the very least Peter thought that it was a smile, but to be honest he only saw Fury's lip move slightly. He cocked his head to the side and motioned him to follow him. "Come sit." They went towards a little booth and an aging waitress that Peter was sure had been here since the seventies offered them coffee.

"You want anything else, kid?" Fury offered as he opened a dusty menu. "Pancakes? Waffles?"

"No," Peter suddenly felt shy. "Director, sir-what are you doing here?"

Fury didn't speak for a few minutes, he fiddled with his thumbs and he looked almost uncomfortable to be in the same room as Peter. He cleared his throat. "How much do you know about HYDRA?"

Peter perked up, he had briefly heard about HYDRA in his history classes, though at this moment he wished that he had paid more attention when he was actually in class. Peter cleared his throat. "I know that it was some sort of terrorist organization and that Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers fought against it in World War II."

Fury sighed, obviously disappointed by Peter's lack of knowledge. "Well, you're partly right. At least that's something." He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Peter. "Has Tony ever explained about HYDRA in a more modern perspective. Post frozen Cap I mean. A lot has happened behind the curtains, Mr. Parker. How much do you know?"

Peter looked down at his worn-out sneakers that he had managed to put on before he had left Ned's house. He tried to look back at past conversations he had, had with Mr. Stark. Now that he thought about it, they had been embarrassing conversations, like what was Tony's favorite Star Wars character or how to solve a math problem. Peter had never asked him something cool like: Does HYDRA still exist? Peter mumbled. "He has never really said anything."

Fury pressed his lips like he just let the cat out of the bag. This was his chance, if someone was going to squeal it would surely be him. Peter could almost bet on it, that Fury unlike Tony would have already let him join SHIELD or whatever he was doing right now.

"Is?" Peter looked over his shoulder. "Is HYDRA back? Is Red Skull?"

From the bits of information that Peter did know HYDRA had been formed by a red face dude named Red Skull who had been killed by Cap twice. The second time being when he was in cahoots with Thanos. Fury pressed his lips and Peter could practically hear the "none of your business" wanting to come out of his lips.

"Red Skull is gone, but HYDRA is like a fly that wont die. A very dangerous fly." Fury leaned forward. "A few year ago, HYDRA invaded SHIELD, like a parasite. That's the reason that SHIELD was dismantle. But HYDRA never left, Mr. Parker. It is still here in the United States."

Peter gulped. "Where?" Fury didn't answer. "Director Fury, will all due respect, why did you tell me about HYDRA if you didn't want me to get involved?"

Fury hesitated. "We found a base, or what we think it's their base in Malibu, near the ocean and lots of rocky surroundings, perfect hiding space. We think that this is the perfect, hiding space and that, that's where they are."

"We?"

"Me and Hill." Fury shrugged. "She's the only one who totally hasn't jumped ship. Mr. Parker, you are sixteen years old, still a child-"

"I'll be seventeen in six months." Peter protested.

Fury rolled his eyes. "This is something that Aunt May or Stark will deeply disapprove of, Peter. This is not a walk in the park, Peter. This is dangerous."

"Then why are you asking me?" Peter scowled. "Why don't you get the adults to handle it?"

"Because the Avengers make too much noise. I need someone small that can get in and out without anyone noticing. I need to find out what HYDRA is up to. Are you up for it?" He nodded, Fury didn't say anything for a while. "Hell, kid I'll take a risk on you."

* * *

"Camp?" Aunt May frowned as she looked up from the armful of bills that were sitting on the kitchen table. Peter made a side note in his head to ask Fury for some compensation so that he could help his aunt with the bills. He was risking his life after all, the least that he could get was minimum wage. "Debate camp in the middle of the year? They are usually in the summer."

Peter shrugged, trying to stop his foot from jiggling. "They changed it. It is like a mini summer camp for like. . .expert debaters. Can you just sign the form?" That Fury had helped him write before they had left the pancake house last night. "I'm going to Ned's I'll be back in a few hours."

"You're going now?" Aunt May looked disappointed. "I thought we could have dinner together. I wanted to order pizza from that place that is next to that Thai place."

Peter flushed as he looked at the floor. "I need to go talk to Ned about the camp and see what else we're going to need." Aunt May looked disappointed but didn't argue and Peter tries to push aside the guilt he felt.

He managed to meet Ned at his apartment in 20 minutes, his mom was watching a soap opera on TV so she barely looked at the boys. Ned quickly led Peter back to his room. Ned was a jittery mess. "So, you have a plan right? HYDRA is too scary for you not to have a plan. And Malibu, you never been to Malibu. I heard they sell weed cookies-"

"Ned," Peter shushed him. "Here's everything you need, my cell phone number and how to reach Karen. I have Director Fury and Ms. Hill's phone number, but don't call them unless it's an emergency. I told Aunt May that I would only be gone for the weekend, Director Fury just wants to find HYDRA's lair and what they're up too. I'm going to have to make another trip to do anything more which means lying to May again-"

"Are you sure it isn't dangerous," Ned blurted out. "Maybe you should tell Mr. Stark or Ms. Romanoff, she's nice-"

"Absolutely not," Peter practically screeched. "They have nothing do with this. I'll handle this by myself. I have to."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your kind reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

May dropped Peter off at JFK early the next day, he was so fidgety that May had asked him twice if he was feeling sick and if that was the case then he shouldn't be going to this debate camp. It was Friday morning and he had called the school (while making a squeaky, un-May like voice) to tell the school that Peter was sick and that he would be back on Monday.

May hugged him twice as she dropped him off, the good thing was that May wouldn't be allowed to go pass the gates. "Where's Ned and MJ?"

"Ned's mom dropped them off early," He lied he had texted them this morning and briefly asked them to lie for hi, just in case Aunt May asked over the weekend. Peter doubted this since Aunt May would be working double shifts at the hospital all weekend. Ned already knew about the plan, but MJ was suspicious though she had agreed to cover for Peter. Peter had no doubt that sooner or later she was going to rip Peter's head off and demand to know what the hell was going on. But Peter would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Now all he wanted to do was get on the first plane to Malibu and away from May and her questioning look. "Now Peter if you still feel sick, call me ok-"

"May," Peter blurted out. "I'll be fine, really. Stop fussing. I'm not-"

"You're not a baby I know," May pushed back his brown hair. "But Peter Parker no matter how old you are, you're still going to be my baby remember that." Peter gulped trying to ignore the guilt that was settling on the pit of his stomach.

"Mrs. Parker?" Both of them turned around and Peter saw Nick Fury in jeans and wearing an oversized gray Midtown sweatshirt. If Peter hadn't been so nervous he would have burst out laughing. Fury shook May's hand. "I'm Nick, Mrs. Parker, I will be taking Peter and the rest of the kids to the weekend Debate camp in Malibu over the weekend."

"Thank you, I thought it would be Mr. Harrington."

"Death in the family," Nick lied smoothly. "I will be taking over, but I promise that I will bring Mr. Parker safe and sound on Sunday night. The plane lands at 8pm." May nodded and gave Peter one last kiss on the cheek.

Peter tried to ignore the guilt that was settling at the pit of his stomach as he and Fury walked through airport security. Fury pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Parker?"

"Yeah," Peter managed to smile. "I'm fine, I just hate lying to May."

"I know," Fury said. "But just keep in mind that this is only for a weekend and if this turns out well, Peter then you will be saving hundreds of lives, not to mention that you would help stomp out HYDRA for good. You're going to do a fine job."

* * *

". . .I'm serious Peter if you don't answer the phone in the next two hours, Stark is going to have my hide. Believe me when I tell you that Tony would send the National Guard for you."

Tony stopped in his tracks, he had been on his way to make a sandwich when he had heard an agitated Happy on the phone leaving a voicemail to Peter. "Look Parker, you're not four so I expect you to pick up the phone." Happy trailed off when he saw Tony and he quickly hung up. "Don't worry I have everything under control."

"Seems like it," Tony snorted, he hadn't contacted Peter since their little argument. "What the hell is going on with Peter? Where is he?"

"According to his phone pings he's on a plane halfway across the country. Maybe that's why he's not answering." Happy said dryly. "But I've told him time and time again that he should let me know when he's leaving the city, let alone the state."

Tony shook his head. "Peter is being a moody little brat right now, that's probably why he's not answering or because he's in the middle of a flight. I'll call May she'll know where he is." Happy nodded looking grateful as he left the room so that Tony could call May.

May surprisingly answered on the first ring. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"May," Tony chuckled. "Just because I called you doesn't mean that the world is ending."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," May said dryly. "Thanks to you and Peter, both of you are lucky that I haven't died of a heart attack. What's up?"

"Any idea where Peter is?" Tony asked trying to sound casual. "My guy can't reach him and he's freaking out."

"Yes, he's going to be in Malibu for the weekend. He has debate camp." A pause. "He didn't tell you?"

"He did," Tony lied, trying not to feel hurt. "I must have forgotten. Thanks May."

* * *

When they landed at the airport, Peter saw the missed text messages and phone calls that he had gotten from Happy. Peter groaned as he looked at Fury. "There's a tracker," he blurted out. "In my phone and in my suit, it lets Mr. Stark know my every location I forgot that I still had it."

"I'll help you disable the trackers in your phone and suit once we get back to the hotel," Fury said with a raised eyebrow. "By any chance did you tell Stark about our little trip to Malibu?"

"I didn't, May did. She send me a text message and she told me that she did." Peter turned pink. "Mr. Stark and I. . .we are currently not speaking. It's complicated." He was grateful when Fury didn't ask him to elaborate. He wished that they could just go to the hotel already. Knowing that he was being tracked like some kind of kid or puppy rubbed Peter off the wrong way.

After they got their bags they went to the airport parking lot where they were greeted by a woman with short hair and wearing dark clothes. She smiled at Fury and Peter. "Director Fury, how was your flight? And this must be Mr. Peter Parker, the famous Spider. I'm Maria Hill. Thank you for joining us Mr. Parker. I'm not going to lie. It takes balls."

Peter shook his head. "Happy to do it, HYDRA needs to be stopped and if I can prevent HYDRA from starting up again or hurting anyone else like they did with Mr. Barnes then it's worth a shot."

Agent Hill nodded as she looked at Fury. "He's one of the good ones."

"He is."

"Come on Mr. Parker follow me, I will explain more once we reach the hotel. There you can rest and we will figure out our next move. We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Bucky opened the fridge and took the milk out then put it back in. "You know, Tony is not going to crucify you for taking milk." Bucky looked up and saw Natasha smiling at him. "You forget that Tony is a billionaire. Wouldn't you prefer a nice beer?"

"I can't get drunk," Bucky said giving her a wry smile. "Another downside to being a HYDRA lab rat. I thought it would be better not to waste Stark's alcohol. He's barely tolerating me at this point."

Natasha shrugged as she sat on the countertop. "How are you Bucky? I know that the past few years have been rough."

"Rough doesn't begin to describe it," he offered Natasha a glass of milk. "But with Thanos gone, maybe I'll have a chance that life will return back to normal as normal as it can be anyway. Steve wants to get an apartment in Brooklyn, but I'm not sure, I just want to get the hell out of New York."

Natasha nodded in understanding. "And whatever Princess Shuri did in Wakanda, did it help?"

"Well, I can no longer be control by HYDRA if that's what you're asking, but the memories. . .everything I did is still there in my memory. All the torture, the people I killed, the people I hurt-Shuri can't take that away from me and I wouldn't want her too."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach the hotel, but Peter was hardly paying attention to Agent Hill and Fury who were mumbling to themselves and then looking at Peter every few seconds. To be honest it was making Peter a bit uncomfortable.

Instead Peter looked out the window to focus on the ocean, Peter had seen the ocean before, but it was nothing compared to the oceans back East. This water was crystal blue. It almost glistered like diamonds. He almost forgot the reason that he was here.

"Mr. Parker," Fury said as Agent Hill stopped the car in front of a modest hotel. Agent Hill gave the car attendant the keys and the young college aged kid went to park it as Agent Hill, Fury, and Peter made their way inside the lobby. "We're going to the room now so that Hill can show you the coordinates of HYDRA's base and we can prep you about what you're going to do."

"Great, cool. I can handle it." Peter tried to hide his nervousness. Agent Hill didn't look so sure. "When do we start?"

Fury pressed the elevator button. "Tonight."

"Wow," Peter gulped. "Tonight that is so soon. I thought we were starting tomorrow, you know early bird catches the worm and all that."

Agent Hill and Fury exchanged looks and Agent Hill looked confused. "Peter, if you're uncomfortable you don't have to do this. You can still back out-"

"No," if he backed out then he would just be proving to everyone that he really was a stupid kid that couldn't handle a little evil government group. "I'll be fine. Put me in coach."

* * *

"You're not eating. You don't like it?"

Pepper sounded hurt and that's what made Tony look up. He hadn't realized that he had been playing with his lasagna for half an hour and that it was now cold. When Tony looked up he noticed that Pepper didn't look hurt. She looked concerned and she had already finished her dinner.

It was one of those rare dinners when HQ was empty and it was just them. Who knows where the rest of them were hiding at. "No, it's good." Tony stuffed a piece of cold lasagna in his mouth. "Delicious."

Pepper smiled as she leaned over to squeeze his hand. The diamond ring that Tony had gotten her was glistering on her finger. Tony wondered if he should get her a bigger one, though if he tried Pepper would probably smack him across the face. Pepper liked things elegant and tasteful while Tony was more flashy.

"You're still upset about Pete," she concluded. Tony could almost swear she thought that the whole thing was cute. "Have you talked to Steve or Nat? Maybe they can help."

Tony snorted. "Both of them were entirely useless and Steve was all for it, making Peter an Avenger. I thought that the great and mighty Captain America was supposed to be against child soldiers, but whatever."

Pepper shrugged. "You and Steve are two completely different people. You two are obviously going to have different opinions. Besides Peter is sixteen, you won't be able to protect him forever, Tony. None of you can-"

"I know," Tony said a little too sharply. "But I can try, Peter is young, Pep. He is practically a baby Avenger compared to every one else. He has already lost so much, I rather save his aunt the heart attack and I'm just a little upset that he went to Malibu for some debate camp and didn't bother to tell me. He always tells Happy at least and then Happy tells me. I'm being silly."

"You're being a mentor." Pepper corrected as she kissed the side of his head. "Tell you what, why don't you go surprise Peter in Malibu. Get the address from May and pick him up from the debate camp. I'm sure both of you could talk things through on the ride over. Believe me, I'm sure Peter would prefer a private plane to a regular plane."

* * *

"Why are you so mopey?" Tony asked Natasha as he looked over the Avenger's files. "Is Bruce not answering your love letters?" The red head was sitting on one of the couches sipping on a Cosmo.

She turned to give Tony a razor sharp look. "If you must know, Bruce and I have decided to remain friends. No romances involved and it's not Bruce that I'm worried about. It's Fury."

Tony turned his sight from the screen to look at Natasha with a puzzled look on his face. "Fury?" To be honest Tony hadn't thought of Fury ever since SHIELD had collapsed. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Nothing is wrong." She hesitated. "I just haven't heard from Fury or Hill and all my calls go to voicemail. Have you heard from either of them?"

"You keep up with Fury and Hill?"

"You don't?"

"Fury is not exactly on my favorite list," Tony snorted. "I mean, I don't hate the guy, but he's not exactly on the Holiday card list. Why? Are you worried that him and Hill went rogue?"

"Nothing that dramatic." Natasha said with an eye roll. "Just wondering that's all. He checks in with me at least once a week, but this week nothing. I just found it odd." Tony shrugged, if there was one thing that Tony knew was that Fury could take care of himself.

"Friday, call May." Friday followed the instructions and ten minutes later Tony heard May's tired voice. "Hello?"

"Hi May, sorry to bother you. I'll be in Malibu this Sunday and if Pete was there then I can give him a ride back to New York. Do you know the name of the camp?"

May perked up, she almost sounded relieved. "Oh, good Tony. I know Peter can take care of himself, but him being on a plane by himself still gets me a little anxious. It would be great if you could bring him back to Queens. The camp is Redwood Camp. Peter said it was a small camp near the sea."

Natasha looked up with a smirk on her face. "You and the little Spider are still arguing, huh? Tony, the kid is sixteen not a baby give him some space. You being the helicopter parent is not going to help you at all."

"How did you even find out about Peter and me?"

"Wanda told me."

"Well, Wanda should learn to keep her mouth shut." Tony scoffed. He wasn't overprotective over Peter and he wasn't a helicopter dad, why was everyone acting like it was so rare that Tony didn't want Peter to break his stupid neck. "Friday, can you look up the address for me? And book me a hotel room for tomorrow, preferably near Parker's camp so that the scamp doesn't run away-"

"The address you gave me does not exist." Friday interrupted.

"What?" Tony snapped. "No that was the address that May gave me. Check again. Check all of the places in Malibu that are offering debate camps this weekend."

"Sir, I checked," Friday said calmly. "That address does not exist in Malibu and there are no debate camps in the Malibu area for this weekend. I believe that the phrase that you're looking for is that you've been played."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you to everyone for reading! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Why was he sweating? He had, what had Mantis said? Oh yeah, kicked butt and taken names a thousand times since he had had become Spiderman. Then why was he feeling like he had just robbed a bank? Agent Hill was still looking at Peter as if she expected him to cry at any moment.

Which to be honest he kind of felt like doing, not that he would ever admit that. He just felt like he had sunk in too big of a hole and now he couldn't get out of it. "This is where we found the location to their hideout, Parker."

Peter frowned as he stared at the picture. It looked simply like a cliff. Nothing too interesting. He looked at Fury, half wondering if the man was going senile. Fury must have noticed this because he nodded at Maria. "Look at the next picture." Maria clicked on the following image and Peter's eyes widened. This time he definitely saw something.

The doors of the "cliff" seemed to open as a terribly small plane entered the cliff. It was so isolated that he doubted that anyone knew that it even existed. "Whoa, how did-"

"Motion sensors," Maria replied, finishing Peter's thoughts. "I assume that by pressing a portion of the cliff, it will opened and it will reveal their location. The problem is we don't know exactly where it is. There is a good chance however that is around the area of the entrance. You're a spider, balance and agility is something that we don't have. Since we are starting tonight. You will be able to blend in the dark."

"And what do you want me to do exactly?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He briefly dreaded the idea of killing anyone. He knew that there were bad guys, but somehow the idea of killing another person made him sick to his stomach.

"Nothing for now," Fury replied. "For now we just want you to watch."

Peter looked slightly disappointed. He didn't know if he should be grateful or filled with annoyance. Was his face giving it away that he couldn't handle it? "Director Fury, I can handle it."

"I know you can, Parker." Fury interrupted him, probably not in the mood for tantrums. "But this plan needs to be perfect. So how about, we don't put all our eggs into one basket ok. Now how about you show me what that fancy suit that Stark made you can do."

* * *

If there was one thing that Bucky was grateful for, it was that HYDRA had taught him to know when someone was standing there and looking at him. Steve told him that he was being paranoid. Bucky preferred the term cautious and Natasha agreed.

Even though he opened his eyes, he was still surprise when he noticed that it was none other than Tony looking at him. He was frowning? Damn, did that man ever smile or was it Bucky that was rubbing him off the wrong way?

Even though Tony had agreed to let Bucky stay here (thanks to pressure from Steve) the man had barely said two words to him and Bucky couldn't blame him. He had killed his parents. "What?" he asked rather rudely. After all it was Tony that had practically stormed in to his room unannounced.

"Peter is missing," he said simply. "We need all hands on deck. Never know when a metal arm, might come in handy."

Bucky was confused for a few seconds, trying to ignore the panic that was settling in his voice. "The kid is missing? What happened?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out," he said tensely. "Come on, we're meeting in the den, sleeping beauty."

Bucky sat up and followed Tony to the den where everyone else was waiting. Steve and Bruce were there, their jaws so tight, that Bucky was surprised that neither of them had broken a tooth. Vision was floating around and rubbing Wanda's shoulders, Wanda looked like she was near tears. Natasha was studying the maps that Stark had put on screen with precise precision. The only one that seemed remotely calm was Pepper Potts, she was holding her phone in one hand. "Are you sure that you don't want me to call May, Tony?"

"No," Tony looked both sick to his stomach and angry as he tried to come up with his next move, but it seemed like he was going nowhere. "Don't call May, not yet. The poor woman is living in oblivion, no need to destroy her life just yet."

"But maybe she knows something," Bruce spoke up and Tony shook his head.

"She doesn't know anything. She is just as clueless as we are. She thinks that Peter is at some summer camp somewhere in Malibu. That camp doesn't exist FYI and May swears she dropped Peter off at the airport with his teacher. I hacked into the airline system and a Peter Parker borded a plane."

"Did they describe the man that he was going with?" Wanda quipped. Peter was just a kid and as much as Wanda loved him, let's face it. He was missing a couple of brain cells.

"He was African American. Nice dude according to May. I checked the Midtown High School Staff log and the only one that fits that description is the gym coach, but surveillance caught him having dinner with his family on the upper west side."

Natasha snorted. "Damn Stark, stalkerish much."

"Pardon me, Mr. Stark, but I believe that a person you may know fits the description." Vision spoke up. "Director Fury."

None of them spoke up for a few second and the silence was only broken when Natasha broke the silence. "Of course. No wonder that I haven't heard anything from him or Hill."

Tony turned his head so fast that Natasha was surprise that he hadn't twisted his neck, "So you're Fury's lackey all along, huh? How long were you planning on stealing Peter away from me."

"Peter is not a plush toy," Natasha responded flatly. "If Fury contacted him and Peter accepted, then it is something that Peter agreed to do."

"Peter is too naïve." Tony quipped. "While Fury is a manipulative ass-"

"Alright, enough." Pepper interrupted them before Tony and Natasha got into a fist fight. "We don't need to argue, we need to find out where Peter went before it kills his poor aunt. Any ideas?"

"Let's get on a damn plane."

* * *

The wind hitting his back, made Peter shiver. How knew that Malibu could be so cold at night? Or maybe it was the nerves. Yes, it was definitely the nerves. He was crawling against the rocks like well. . .a spider.

He started pressing his hands against the rocks, trying to find a secret passageway. Or maybe Fury was nuts. "Karen, do you see anything unusual."

"Press your hand five inches to the left." Karen quipped. "There is something odd about that rock." Peter did as he was told and he managed to press the rock like a button. Peter heard a rumbling sound as the rocks started being pulled apart leading to an entrance.

Peter smiled. "Bingo."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your wonderful responses! Team Avengers to the rescue!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

As Peter entered HYDRA's secret lair (because that's what it was called right, a lair? Or was that too childish? Whatever) he couldn't stop and think about what Coach Wilson had told him. Eyes on the prize. It wasn't exactly the most heartwarming advice, but it was all that Peter had at the moment, especially since he doubted that HYDRA would let him go with a slap on the wrist if they found him roaming around their secret lait.

"Peter?" Karen's voice jolted him awake as he crawled on the wall. "Are you alright? Your blood pressure is quite elevated."

"I'm fine, Karen." Peter said trying to make his heart calm down, the last thing that Peter wanted was for Karen to end up calling Tony. If HYDRA didn't kill him Tony and May definitely would. "Who's at the scene?"

He was suddenly thankful that he was in his Tony Stark's approved suit and not in his pajamas. "The coast is clear," Karen said after a while. "There are two security cameras. I suggest that you get rid of them as soon as possible." Karen quickly motioned him to the two security cameras that were craftly hidden in the upper walls. Peter used his web shooters to make sure that nothing was visible behind the cameras. "Watch my back, Karen." Peter said through a nervous laughter.

"You've got it, Pete."

Peter walked quietly for a few, long minutes. For a "super secret and super creepy organization" that had managed to take down SHIELD, Peter wasn't impressed. In fact he was a little. . .disappointed.

And that's when he saw it, he was so surprised that he almost tripped on his two legs. While the first part looked like it belonged to the Flinstones, the second part was just-wow. Even Tony would be surprise.

The place was every scientist's wet dream, there were walls covered with fancy machines and computers that Peter had no idea what they did. Plastered on the wall were metal arms that were similar to the Winter Soldier's except these ones seemed heavier and more advance.

There were men and women working on the computers in a zombie liked state. They didn't even seemed to realize what they were doing. Peter could just hear the click click sound of the keyboard. Peter could swear that something like this had happed in a bad 80's movie.

"What do you see, Pete?" Agent Hill asked via Karen. "Anything good?"

"Just a bunch of computers and some really awesome tech," Peter whispered tying to keep his voice as low a possible. The last thing that he needed was to get caught. "And there are some arms like the one that Mr. Barnes has on their creepy wall, but these ones are better. It's like Mr. Barnes has the I-Phone 6 and they have the I-Phone X."

Agent Hill ignored Peter's babbling. "Peter, do you have the USB?" Before he had left the hotel room Fury and Hill had given him a USB. If you inserted it into the computer then it would basically gobble whatever information was on it, no question asked. They didn't need to insert a password and it could go pass whatever firewall or security the computer had.

Peter felt the little pocket that he hastily sewed into his suit before his departure. It seemed that Mr. Stark has though about everything except pockets. "Yes."

"Perfect, explore a little more," Agent Hill said gently. "We don't need to take down HYDRA today, kid. We just need to gather as much information as we can. Can you do that for me?"

Peter nodded, "You got it."

* * *

"Will you calm down?" Natasha practically murmured under her breath. "Giving yourself an early death is not going to help you in the long run. We are going to get Peter and he's going to be safe, do you hear me?"

Tony didn't say anything, but his jaw tightened even more. Right now they were standing in the back part of HQ, while they were waiting for the Quinjet to be loaded with supplies, just in case Peter had decided to blow his stupid head off. He relaxed slightly when he saw Pepper approaching him.

"Are you ok?" Pepper murmured as she stroke his cheek.

Tony relaxed slightly. He was grateful about one thing, Pepper. Tony squeezed her hand. "No, but I will be in a few hours."

Pepper smiled. "Peter is going to be fine. He's strong and talented and he has that suit and Karen-"

"That suit was a mistake, Pep." Tony blurted out. "I shouldn't have made the suit, let alone given it to him. It was a stupid mistake from the start."

Pepper flinched slightly. "Tony, don't say that. He's a teenager, a sixteen year old teenager we should be thanking our lucky stars that he isn't getting a girl pregnant under the bleachers."

"That's exactly my point," he let out a frustrated sign. "He should be enjoying himself, going to football games and dating that AC girl, not trying to stop a terrorist organization that destroyed SHIELD."

"Mr. Stark," Vision interrupted their conversation in his annoyingly polite way. "Miss Romanoff wanted me to warn you that the Quinjet is ready and that they are leaving in five minutes with or without you."

"Be right there Vis," Tony murmured under his breath.

Pepper kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Don't kill Peter."

"I'm not making any promises.

"You sound like a middle aged old man," Pepper said with a slight smile. "I hope you know that."

Tony couldn't help, but smile as he made his way into the quin jet. Steve was serving as co-pilot. He was already in his suit and he was clutching his shield as if he expected it to run away. Natasha was polishing her favorite knife (that she had bought in Poland at an auction, she told them proudly) and Wanda was meditating, or at least Tony thought she was meditating except there were things flying in the back. Vision was sitting quietly in a corner watching Wanda in a non creepy way, while Bucky stood aside away from all of them.

Bucky seemed surprised when Tony approached him and Tony didn't blame him, he hadn't exactly been the friendliest person to deal with, but hey the guy had killed his parents even if he hadn't been on the best of terms with his father. Tony and Bucky had been avoiding each other like housecats.

The quinjet departed HQ thanks to the Self Fly protocols that Tony had installed and Steve's piloting abilities. Tony approached Bucky and Bucky looked downright surprised that Tony was even looking at him. "Um. . .what?"

"You know what HYDRA is capable of?"

Bucky's eyes widened. "A little too much actually."

"I need you to tell me everything, I want to know what I'm walking into."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your kind reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Peter had no idea why he had been so nervous in the first place especially since he hadn't expected this mission to be so, well boring. He had managed to squeezed into an air vent and was now looking through the air vent trying to catch anything juicy that he could report back to Fury or Agent Hill. So far there was nothing.

Peter was still holding the USB in his hand. He had been in this stupid air vent for two hours and these guys hadn't even gone on a lunch break. Didn't they ever get tired?

If this had been any normal, boring mission Peter would have just crashed in and gotten what he wanted. But unfortunately he was dealing with HYDRA and nothing with HYDRA was ever easy. But it wasn't like Peter could stay in the air vent for the rest of his life.

"Karen?" Peter murmured under his breath. "What's the suggestion?"

"There are twenty-two people in the room under you, Peter." Karen murmured back. "The first computer available is underneath you. You would have eight seconds before anyone could realize what you're capable of and stop you."

"Great. Thanks Karen."

Peter bit his lip. It was now or never otherwise he would have to spend the rest of his natural born life hiding in an air vent and that was not acceptable. Not to mention that he would absolutely die of embarrassment if people found out that he spent more time hiding in an air vent than actually being useful.

Peter sucked in his cheeks. It was now or never, with his foot he kicked the air vent down as pair of eyes started staring at him. He just had to jam the USB inside the first computer he saw. That was all he needed to do.

Immediately, he heard yelling as dozen of people rushed towards him with small stun guns, but Peter was too fast for them. He used his web shooters on them and sticking them against the walls. Other times he simply grabbed the stun guns and threw them again the wall so that it would break.

Peter was feeling a rush of adrenaline as most people fell to the floor. Wow, he could do this. He could really do this. Once the majority of people had fallen to the floor, Peter saw his chance and jabbed the USB into the nearest computer.

Peter saw a green screen flicker on the computer and he relaxed. Finally. He had done it, he had finally done it and he hadn't failed Agent Hill or Fury.

Peter felt a chill go down his spine. Spidey senses. Though a little too late. Peter felt something sharp hit the back of his head and then everything went black.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Steve asked Tony looking slightly confused. Tony looked paled and all the anger seemed to evaporate from Tony's face. Steve turned back to Bucky with a slightly scolding look. "What did you say to him?"

Bucky shrugged looking slightly guilty. Perhaps he should have sugarcoated it a little bit for Tony's sake, especially since he was acting like a chicken with his head cut off. But how could you sugarcoat HYDRA? Especially when an immature dork like Peter was involved. "I told him the truth. That if HYDRA hasn't killed Peter he's probably halfway brainwashed by now."

Steve crossed his arms across his chest and gave him a you-probably-shouldn't have done that-look.

"Nobody is getting brainwashed and nobody is getting killed." Wanda said trying to maintain her composure as she stared at Vision. "Right? How much longer until we get to Malibu? It feels like we've been on this stupid plane forever."

"Two hours," Vision replied. "We could make the plane fly faster, but it would require extra gasoline."

"We have extra gasoline," Natasha commented. "Let's move a little faster Vision." Natasha turned towards the group. "We need to think of a plan first. What are we going to do to save Peter? We don't know what HYDRA is capable of, we need to think of something-"

"I have a plan," Tony replied with a tight jaw. "Attack."

"Great plan." Steve said sarcastically. "Now I know why Bruce didn't want to come with us. You will pull out the Hulk in him especially with the temper that you are in."

"Bruce stayed behind in New York so that he could take care of Peter in case he got hurt." Tony rolled his eyes. "Though it would have made more sense that he should have come with us instead of waiting in New York."

"He didn't want to come because he didn't want to be dragged into a fight," Bucky said. "And there will be a fight."

* * *

Peter opened his eyes slowly. Everything hurt. What had happened? The only thing that he had felt was something sharp against his neck. "Karen?" he croaked out hoping that his AI and fellow companion would answer him. "Karen? What the hell happened?"

"P-Peter, error-s-something, d-danger-"

"Karen?"

"Error, I ddon't-"

"I think that's enough for now, we don't need your talking friend." Someone pulled the mask off from Peter and his eyesight stung ever more. Why was everything so bright and where was everyone? Where was Karen?

It took Peter a moment to realize his surroundings. He was in a dark room with only a bright light on top of him like in the movies. A tall man wearing dark clothes was in front of Peter with a trace of annoyance and indifference.

It took a minute for Peter to realize that he was tied to a chair and it took another moment for Peter to realized that he was bound so tightly to this chair that he couldn't get up no matter how much he wanted to.

"Who are you?" Peter managed to ask. He still felt so incredibly sleepy and drowsy.

"Carlton." Carlton responded as he stroke his cheek. "And you're the famous Spider that has been all over the news. At some point we were going to grace you with our presence, but it seems that you made the choice for us. No matter, for that we are grateful." He pulled out the small USB and shook it in front of Pete's brown eyes. "Now Mr. Parker would you care to explain what this is? Your little AI wasn't very helpful."

Peter bit his tongue. "I don't know-"

His sentence was cut off when Carlton slapped him so hard across the face that Peter felt like he had broken his jaw. Blood dribbled around his mouth and that's when he noticed the metal arm that Carlton had that looked similar to Bucky's. "That's one," Carlton said calmly while Peter tried to hold back his tears. His jaw hurt badly. "Lie to me again see what happens."

* * *

"Land the plane here," Natasha told Steve as she pointed to the empty grassy field that wasn't too far off from the coast.

"Why?" Steve frowned. "This isn't the airport where we are supposed to land."

Natasha looked at Tony. "Nick called me. Something is wrong. They can't contact Peter."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"What do you mean they can't contact Peter?" Tony practically snarled at Natasha. Natasha didn't even blink however, which Tony thought was good. It would be better if one of them stayed calm during this situation. "Fury was the one that dragged Peter into this death mission and now you are telling me that he lost him as if he were a puppy?"

"Tones," Cap murmured. "Calm down-"

"Calm down? No Steve I won't calm down, do you know why I won't calm down because there is an idiot teenager somewhere in California that believes that they can take down HYDRA when in reality they barely received their superhero cape. I won't calm down because the bigger idiot that dragged him into this mess doesn't know where he is either. Damn it, Vision land the damn plane. I don't care when you land it, just do it."

For once Vision didn't offer a smart mouthed remark instead he quietly landed the plane in the middle of an empty field overlooking the ocean. "Where is he?" he snapped at Natasha.

"Calm down," Natasha said quietly. "Nick and Maria will meet us here, they are on their way. I have already send them our location. They will know more. I will need you to calm down Tony freaking out on me is not going to solve anything. Remember who our end goal is: Peter. Remember who we are trying to save: Peter. Save your screaming for another time."

Tony's jaw clenched, but he made no promises that he could not keep. Instead he just waited impatiently as Vision and Steve landed the planed in the middle of nowhere.

They got out and a few minutes later a small green jeep was driving towards them until it stopped in front of the jet. Hill stepped out a few seconds later, followed by Fury. Both of them had solemn expression on their faces and Tony could sense a bit of guilt in Hill's face.

Bucky was the one that broke the awkward silence. "Well, do either of you care to explain what the hell went wrong?"

"It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle," Maria blurted out. "He was just supposed to overlook the perimeter and pop in an USB to get some information about HYDRA. That was all. It was supposed to be a quick in and out."

"Well, apparently it didn't turn out that way because neither of you idiots know where he is." Tony groaned. "Tell me that you put a tracker on him at least because Mr. Genius turned off the tracker that I had installed in his suit. Please tell me that you at least thought of that."

"We couldn't run the risk, Tony." Fury said. "Trackers are easily detectable, if it would have beeped-" he trailed off.

Tony gave a cold hearted laugh. "So you send the lamb to the slaughter. Marvelous."

* * *

Peter was bleeding so much in the mouth that he almost choked on his own blood. Carlton had not stopped torturing him for what seemed like days. Or had it only been hours? He could heal fast, but not as fast as he wanted too. Especially since Carlton hadn't stopped using Peter as his own personal punching bag.

Peter's eyes were so swollen that he could barely open them. Carlton had landed his knuckles across Peter's eyes three times and he wouldn't be surprised if he still had any teeth left.

Carlton lifted his chin up and forced Peter to face him. "I'll ask you again Spidey boy. Who send you here? Was it the government or one of your masters that you're currently a lap dog for?"

"I-" his voice cracked. "No one send me here. I-I came on my own."

"Liar." Carlton whispered in his ear. Peter felt something sharp being jammed into Peter's arm. He felt a horrible, burning feeling in his arm and Peter let out a small, painful groan. It hurt, it felt like his entire body was burning.

"Please," he was shaking. "Please don't do this. Please don't hurt me anymore. Please."

Through the slit of his eyes he could see Carlton smirk as Peter felt a powerful force against his stomach, so hard that he felt like he was going to throw up. He had never felt so powerless. So weak. His suit was a mess and he couldn't even move.

Carlton started stroking his cheek. "Now Spiderman, we are going to get to the bottom of this whether you like it or not. We are going to do this my way or no way at all."

"W-What did you inject me with?" he managed to gasp. The burning feeling had submerged a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Someone was gently caressing his face with soft hands and speaking to him in a language that he didn't quite understand. "Darling," that same, feminine voice continue to say as she stroke his cheek. "Oh, you poor darling look what they have done to you."

"Carlton?" he croaked. Every single muscle in his body was screaming and at this point Peter was desperate enough to pray for death.

There was a flicker of a tongue. "He got away. I'm sorry Peter, he was too fast and when I saw you I was horrified. Oh, Petey what did they do to you. Let's get these things off you."

When Peter was finally free he collapsed in Wanda's arms as Wanda tried to steady him. "Easy Peter. I got you, I got you. We are going to take you to the hospital and Bruce is going to be there and you are going to be fine, do you understand me?"

Peter responded by coughing blood over Wanda's red shoes, Wanda grimaced as she turned to look at Vision. "Call Bruce tell him that we are on our way back to New York. Tell him that it is worst that we though. Where is everyone else?"

Vision cleared his throat. "They are finishing things up."

Peter let out a yelp of pain. He felt as if every bone in his body was broken. Wanda started flickering her hand over his head. "Go to sleep, Peter."

* * *

Steve looked at the dozen or so bodies surrounding him as well as the half-destroyed lair. Some of them had escape yet Tony was still blasting and destroying what little there was as if expecting other members of HYDRA to be hiding from behind a desk.

"Tones," Steve sounded exasperated as he pulled a glass shard from his upper arm. "It's over they're gone. Some of them escaped, we couldn't help it."

Tony didn't seem to hear him as he continued using his blasters. "Tony." Natasha said firmly as she gripped Tony's arm. "Stop. Please. They're gone. Wanda and Vision have Peter."

Tony's entire body stiffened and he felt as if he were about to throw up, "Is he-"

"He's alive." Bucky answered his lingering question. "But barely."

"We need to get him to the plane. Dr. Cho is on the plane waiting." Maria said as she looked at Tony who was looking at his destroyed surroundings with frustration. "Tony, we need to move quickly. Now."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

I know that it has been forever my babies, I am so sorry. Life unfortunately gets in the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Hot. He felt so hot. He felt as if his blood was boiling and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, how much Peter practically begged, his blood still seem to boil. When he wasn't feeling like his entire blood was boiling like a melting pot he was struggling to breath.

Peter gasped for breath, but it felt like his lungs were threating to collapse on him. He occasionally felt a cool, feminine hand stroking his head and whispering something to him. He however couldn't tell if it was Wanda, May, Natasha, or Pepper.

Or maybe it was some guardian angel that Peter had no idea existed.

Stupid, he was so, so stupid. Why did he think he was strong enough to even make a dent in whatever operation HYDRA was currently planning. How could he had been so beyond idiotic?

He wasn't even out of high school yet. Hell, Tony had something in his suit called the baby monitor protocol. Who the hell managed to win against HYDRA with someone who had something called the baby monitor protocol? It was just embarrassing.

His face still hurt. He felt as if his entire row of teeth had been knocked out, as if that was even possible. Someone was shoving a tube down his throat and he seemed to choke in pain.

"Just hold on, Pete." Peter heard Dr. Banner's voice. "Just hold on, we are almost done and then you call fall asleep. We are almost done, you're ok. You're safe."

Peter wanted to scream that he wasn't, but he didn't have a chance too because whatever they gave him knocked him right out. For the first time in a long time, Peter could finally have a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Tony, he's waking up. The doctors are weaning him out of the drugs. He should be awake in the next hour or so." Steve looked at the man in front on him. One of the most stubbornest men in the planet (and one who knew that cared about Peter deeply) who hadn't move from his lab the entire time that Peter had been at the hospital despite the pleas and threats from Pepper. "Don't you want to see him?"

"Not now," Tony mumbled. He didn't even look at Steve. He was too busy staring at the screen in front of him. "Let May spend some time with him and Wanda too. She was crying her eyes out the last time I saw her."

"I think it would benefit you from seeing him," Steve repeated again. "You know clear the air a bit, Tones."

Tony didn't respond to Steve again, but he also didn't move from where he was staring at the screen. Steve could feel his irritation growing, but he also knew that Tony was stubborn and he couldn't force him to do anything that he didn't want too. So he decided to humor him. "What are you working on? Is it something for the suit?"

"If you must know is all the information that I gather from HYDRA. It's long and extensive." He looked over his shoulder. "Nice ass kicking from a few years ago, by the way."

"You can worry about that later, now you have to go see-"

"No Steve, I have to worry about that now." Tony said, feeling irritated. "Thanks to the Power Rangers over there they have opened a can of worms that I didn't want open. Now I have to fix it before it becomes worse and they come hunting Peter down or worse. So no, I don't want to see Peter right now."

* * *

Someone was singing to him in Russian. Well at least he thought it was Russian, he was never that good with languages and there was a reason why he was barely passing Spanish with a C. His head throbbed, and he fought the urge to open his eyes.

He just wanted to curl up into bed and never wake up, but he needed to know who was singing that Russian song. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling his body slowly wake up from whatever pain medicine they had him on. Which thanks to the spider bite was more than the average person.

After a few minutes his eyes seemed to focus again as his eyes settled on the beautiful red headed agent who had whispered the last remaining lyrics of the nursery rhyme. "Peter, you're awake." She said a phrase in Russian that Peter didn't quite understand, but he awkwardly nodded.

He stared at his arms that had been wrapped with thick bandages and cleared his throat. "How long was I-you know out of it."

"Almost a week," her eyes furrowed in concern. "You're at the medical bay in the Avengers headquarters. Tony wouldn't let us take you anywhere else. How are you feeling, Spidey?"

Peter felt a familiar coat of embarrassment flush across his face. His own failures seemed to mock him and he once again felt like a dumb teenager. Which he was, but come on. "Better. A little sore, but better."

"Bruce mentioned that, he said that you should be fine within the next few days." Her voice softened which to Peter was worse. He would have preferred it if Nat had started yelling at him like anyone else would have. Now he just felt very small. "Peter what you did was very stupid. I know that Fury manipulated the situation, but still you should have never accepted."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Everyone was really freaking out." Damn, Natasha really knew how to lay on the guilt. "We thought you were dead, Peter. Thankfully, you're not."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled feeling his face turn a familiar shade of crimson. "I didn't think, I thought I could handle it. I guess not." His voice wobbled at the end. Instead of proving to the Avengers that he could handle everything after Thanos he instead had landed flat on his face.

Natasha pressed a hand against his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. "Hey, Kid don't be so hard on yourself. This is you first screwup or second or third whatever. No one ended up killed and that's the good part."

He let out a small laugh. "You weren't so hard on me, why? I though there would be a lot more yelling."

Natasha stifled a laugh. "Oh, there will be believe me, I just thought I would give you a breath Spiderling."

For the next few hours Peter received an assortment of visitors in the recovery wing. Bucky and Sam didn't say much, but they did teach him how to play poker with Sam offering a few not so helpful suggestions. Vision brought him a plate of homemade and burnt chocolate chip cookies, while Wanda sat next to him trying not to cry and threatening to drop him off in the middle of Siberia if that happened again.

Pepper and Steve surprise, surprise delivered a speech on responsibility that made Peter feel very small. Clint video chatted and Peter finally meet his kids while Bruce quietly mended Peter's injuries.

The worse of course was Aunt May who burst into tears when saw him and threatened not to let him see the light of day until he went to college. Peter responded that he probably deserved that. Him and Aunt May watched The Breakfast Club for the rest of the afternoon.

But there was someone that was missing. Tony.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you for reading and for your patience!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

"Now remember," Bruce tapped Peter's nose with his index finger like you would do to a beloved pet. "No running, no over exercising, no parole for the next two weeks Spiderling, you need your rest. New York city can survive without the friendly neighborhood Spiderman for a couple of weeks at least."

Peter attempted a smile, but it was weak at best. He should be happy. He was finally going to be able to leave the compound after being there for almost three weeks receiving treatment and letting his bones heels.

He had been slowly driven insane especially since MJ and Ned could only come every once in a while, since it was such a long ride over. Only Ned knew the whole story, MJ thought that he had been in a horrible car accident and that he was at the compound because he was Stark's intern.

He hated lying to her especially since he was sure that MJ could see through his bullshit, especially since he was such a crappy liar, but it seemed that she was taking pity on him for now.

Peter was wearing crutches, his ankles still felt sore and for some reason his ribs hadn't completely healed. He still had a couple of bruises on his face, but nothing too horrible. They would be gone, Bruce assured him, by the time that school started next week.

Peter balanced himself on his crutches, he still couldn't get quite used to them, not to mentioned that whatever pain killers that Bruce had given him were making him feel like his entire body was half asleep. He desperately wanted to crawl into bed.

"Don't worry, Doc." May said as she gave Peter's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to watch him like a hawk and make sure that he's taking his meds and resting. I already asked for time off from the hospital."

Peter felt the guilt settle into his chest. May had already taken so much time off and he doubted that she was being paid for it. The thought of her taking any more time off and for him of all people was enough to freak Peter out. Bruce must have sense this because he said to May reassuringly. "Now May, I appreciate your eyes of steel, but I'm sure that Peter can handle himself for a few hours while you're at work. Besides he has all that homework that he needs to catch up."

May snorted, but brushed Peter's hair affectionately.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Now I have a couple of medicines for him, now there might be some slight side effects. The medicine is stronger because he doesn't digest medicine the proper way. Now-" his voice trailed off as he started to explain to May things that Peter in all honesty did not care about.

Peter looked around hoping to see Tony, but he saw no one. Only an elderly man that was vacuuming the stairwell. Peter gave a frustrated sigh. How long was Tony going to play hard to get?

Peter knew that he had screwed up. Hard. How long was he going to give him the cold shoulder for? Peter had never really been good at apologies and frankly he wasn't going to start now.

He felt a wave of irritation. It wasn't like it had been his idea to hack into HYDRA, it had been Director Fury's idea. So why wasn't he pissed off at him? Besides Peter tried to remove himself from that situation. It wasn't his fault that he had been unlucky. Ok, so maybe it was a tiny bit his fault.

". . .Peter. Earth to Peter." Peter perked up and looked back to May and Bruce who were looking at him with concern looks.

Peter looked around sheepishly. "Sorry guys, the meds are making me a bit sleepy."

May looked relieved as she grabbed a bag of medicine from Bruce. "Well, that's understandable. Are you ready, Petey? Happy is going to give us a ride." That was surprisingly nice of him. But Peter had to admit that Happy had been acting rather off ever since Peter woke up in the med bay after being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Peter didn't even know if he should find it creepy or endearing especially since Happy always treated him like some kind of annoying fruit fly before this incident. He of all people had visited him more than Tony had.

"Um, May?" Peter said. "Could Happy wait five minutes? I want to say goodbye to Mr. Stark and thank him you know for providing the med bay and you know. . .uh everything." May nodded understandably.

"I'll wait for you in the car, Pete. Don't take too long, you need your rest."

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Banner."

Bruce gave him a crooked smile. "I would say any time, kid. But I kind of don't want this to happen again, so just take your meds and for the love of god rest. It won't kill you." Peter gave him a wry smile biting his tongue. Truth be told he was quite sick of being in bed all day.

"Friday, where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is in his favorite laboratory on the seventh floor. He does not wish to be disturbed and he has put on loud music to further prove his point."

"I'm sure that he will open the door for me." Friday didn't respond and he laughed dryly. He went to the lab and he could feel his palms sweating. ACDC was basically blasting through the walls. Peter had to practically knock the door down before Tony looked up.

Tony's jaw clicked in annoyance, but he opened the door. He didn't say a word to Peter as he simply opened the door, but he did turn off the music. "Hi," Peter greeted awkwardly. "I came to say bye. . .I um, I'm leaving."

"Ok." He shrugged as if Peter had said his favorite color was purple.

Peter felt his irritation growing. "That's it? That's all you're going to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Tony snapped. "Hey, Peter great job at not dying. Better luck next time?"

"Why are you acting like I have some kind of death wish?"

"I don't know maybe because you do?" he snapped. "First you get on the space ship when I completely tell you not to, then you jump at the opportunity of joining Fury in some kind of suicide mission!" Tony snapped.

"I was helping you defeat Thanos, what was I supposed to do? Wait around while the earth is being destroyed?" Peter's voice rose and he couldn't remember the last time that he spoke to Tony like that. "Fury asked for my help to destroy HYDRA, an evil organization that does terrible things, what was I supposed to say no?"

"YES!" Tony threw a wrench on the table. "You were supposed to say no, you were supposed to tell him that you had homework that you needed to work on with your friend Ted."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is that simple! You're just a dumb kid that makes things more complicated than they should be!"

Peter flushed an angry pink. "You're the one that is making things complicated. You haven't said a word to me since we defeated Thanos." Tony didn't say anything. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about me any longer Mr. Stark."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Tony didn't know what Peter meant by that statement. He didn't know if he was serious or if he was exaggerating in his usual Peter like manner. Either way Tony couldn't take it seriously. He felt like his rage was boiling over. How dare Peter speak to him like that?

Tony had given him everything and yet Peter was acting like he had been the one to kidnap him and causing everyone to worry sick over him. He opened his mouth to argue, nothing a good shouting match couldn't fix, but strangely he couldn't find the words.

Peter didn't give him a chance either, as soon as he finished that sentence he turned around and started walking away. He could feel his eyes burning, but he forced himself not to cry. He could not cry. It was too shameful and he would not give Tony the satisfaction of making him cry.

Peter practically skipped towards the door even though Tony hadn't even bothered following him. He didn't even say anything, Peter might as well be talking to the wall. Happy was parked in front of HQ and Peter was grateful for that. It was an easier getaway.

Peter saw that Happy was frowning at him, no doubt wondering why Peter looked like a scared deer. Peter prayed that Happy would continue with his indifference towards him and didn't mention it. Grateful or not May could still kick Tony's ass for making Peter unhappy.

Thankfully Happy didn't mention anything as they drove out of the parking lot and towards Queens. "What did Tony say, sweetheart?" May asked as he played with Peter's bangs.

Peter looked at his converse sneakers replaying the shouting match in his head. "Nothing much." He mumbled. May seemed puzzled, but didn't elaborate because Happy started asking about her job as a nurse and May went on a rampage about how doctor's didn't appreciate nurses.

Thanks to the awful traffic it took them forty-five minutes to reach their apartment in Queens. Peter used that time to stare at the window and check messages from MJ and Ned who seemed to be texting him non stop.

"Here we are," Happy said as he stopped the car in front Peter's apartment. He even helped Peter get out his suitcases from the back of the trunk which Peter found beyond weird. Usually, Happy was never this helpful.

Happy noticed that Peter was giving him that wide eyed look and he cleared his throat looking slightly embarrassed. "Don't get used to it. You're sick now, that's why I'm doing it. I don't want your wounds to reopen."

Peter flushed as he somehow managed a thank you. Maybe he was growing on Happy. May waved goodbye as she helped carry one of his suitcases. Peter didn't realize how tired he was until they went inside.

He instantly relaxed when he saw the small, cramped apartment. Home sweet home. "I left your suit in your bedroom."

Peter turned around in surprise when May said that comment. May looked amused at his response. "What? Bruce gave it back to me. It wasn't destroyed so he gave it back to me. You think I would put it in some safe box?"

"Well. . .yeah."

May shook her head. "Peter you are a sixteen-year-old kid, in a few years you are going to be eighteen. I can't shield you from everything forever, but I just ask you, please be careful. Think straight and if you need help. Ask. You have more people on your team than you know."

Peter nodded a he hugged her. "You're the best May."

May chuckled as she returned the hug. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, kid."

Peter pulled back and shifted uncomfortably in his converse. "Um, May could I. . .could I go back to school tomorrow?" He had missed almost two weeks of school and he was getting hives just thinking about the work that he had missed. May frowned and she opened her mouth to argue, but Peter interrupted her. "Please May. It's school, nothing bad is going to happen and I kind of need it if I ever want to go to college."

May laughed and she relaxed a little. "I don't think I ever seen you this excited about school. Ok, honey you can go, but you can't stay for decathlon until Bruce clears you. Got that?"

Peter nodded, it sucked that May wasn't letting him go to practice with the other nerds, but it was better than nothing. May kissed his cheek and said something about starting dinner. Peter didn't argue even though he guessed that there was a ninety percent chance that they would be ordering a pizza.

He went towards his room and found every drawer and closet door opened. May was messy, but she would never leave drawers open and she would never violate his privacy. Peter panicked slightly. His suit.

He checked every nook and cranny, but his suit was gone. Who had taken his suit?

He slumped down on his knees in the middle of the room. Who would have taken his suit? It wasn't May she had stated that she couldn't stop Peter from becoming Spiderman, the who-Of course.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Happy's number. Happy immediately picked up. "Hello, Peter what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Happy." Peter cleared his throat. "I was wondering, did um-did Mr. Stark go to my apartment?"

"He went there three days ago," Happy said, wondering why this was such a big deal. "He told me that he was picking some things up for you." Lies all lies he had used that opportunity to steal the suit back.

He couldn't take Peter's powers away, but he could take away the suit. "Thanks, Happy." Peter said dryly. "Have a nice day." Peter slumped on his bed, hearing his aunt curse whenever she burned something.

Peter felt like a normal teenager waiting for dinner to be ready. This is what Tony wanted for him and he hated every minute of it.

* * *

"You took his suit?" Pepper was confused as she saw that Tony had thrown the suit on one of his empty lab tables. "Why?"

Tony didn't look up from what he was working on. "Because he doesn't need it. He just got out of the hospital. Do you want him swinging from trees yet?"

Pepper shook her head as she played with one of the wrenches that Tony had left behind. "Of course not, but eventually he is going to go back to being Spiderman." There was a pause and Pepper cocked her head to. "Isn't he?"

"Well if he is, I'm not going to be a part of it." He sniffed.

Pepper asked slowly. "What are you saying?"

"What you heard, Pep." Tony caressed her hands. "I'm cutting him off. Peter almost died, I can't have another death on my conscience."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

By the time that it was time for him to go to school the next morning, Peter's rage had diminished. Barely. To be honest he had barely stopped fuming since he had called Happy last night. How dare he? Who breaks in into a house while there is no one home to steal a suit? That had to be illegal and a capital offense.

But who was Peter kidding what police officer in their right mind would throw Tony in jail for stealing something that could pass off as pajamas? So, the only thing left to do was grin and bear it while smiling pretty. What else could he do after all?

His life continued as normal, minus his suit. His commute towards school was beyond boring and no one texted him other than Ned, MJ, and May. The bus finally stopped in front of Midtown High School.

Peter suddenly felt weird, vulnerable, almost naked. All around him kids were talking, and teachers were scolding students or drinking coffee. Everyone looked so relaxed. So happy. They weren't even acting like Thanos has destroyed their entire lives a few months ago.

Peter suddenly yelped in pain when he felt tight arms around him slim body. "Sorry! Sorry!" Ned squeaked. "I was trying to surprise you, you can usually tell when I'm sneaking up behind you." Ned looked apologetic as he held a huge Star Wars balloon that Peter guessed was for him.

"Give him a break," MJ said as she rolled her eyes. She was chewing banana bubblegum. "He just got out of the hospital." MJ raised an eyebrow in concern as she looked at Peter. Peter's body was hunched up as if Ned had beaten him up instead of giving him a hug. "Are you ok, Parker?"

"I'm fine," Peter laughed nervously. "Just a half asleep I guess."

Ned and MJ looked worried, but didn't elaborate as Peter started walking towards the Main Building. MJ found Mrs. Hartway and started corralling her about the math final they were going to have next Friday.

Peter started feeling a bit annoyed when he felt Ned's eyes on the back of his head. He knew that his friend was worried and that he cared, but he already had May and Tony looking over his shoulder and babying him. He did not need Ned doing that too.

"I'm fine, Ned." Peter insisted as he went to his locker and grabbed his English textbook. "I got into a little scrape."

Ned looked at him wide eye as if Peter told him he wanted to be the first tap dancer in space. "Pete, HYDRA kicked you ass, you barely survived. You're lucky you're even walking around."

Peter slammed the locker with more strength than necessary. "Well, I'm fine now Ned. Thanks to that Spider bite I'm more than ok, I'm better than ever."

Ned looked doubtful, but he didn't want to bring it up since Peter seemed to be in a mood.

"Well, well if it isn't Penis Parker." Flash hollered as a group of his lackeys followed close behind him. Peter had thought that they would have at least given him a break on the first day of school. Apparently not.

"Hey Flash." Peter said. He figured that the least that he could do was be polite even if, let's face it Flash didn't have a decent bone in his body.

Flash grinned at him, exposing a row of pearly white teeth. "Good to have you back, Penis." He pushed him against his locker like he usually did. Usually Peter pretended to hit himself against the locker to give Flash the benefit of the doubt and to have him leave him alone.

But this time Flash's strength that usually felt feather like was stronger that he had anticipated and he felt himself being pushed against the locker room, so much so that he felt his head hit against the metal lockers as he felt himself slump against the floor.

Usually there would be giggles from Flash's lackeys, but this time there wasn't. "Flash!" Peter heard Ned scold. Peter's vision was becoming blurry. "He just got out of the hospital."

"I-I didn't know," Flash's cheeks reddened. "How was I supposed to know?"

Peter tried to assure everyone that he was fine, but he was more concerned with the pain that he was feeling in his bones at the moment. What the f-

* * *

"Here you go, Peter." Nurse Adele handed him a cup of cool water. He had spend the first half of first period in the nurse's office trying to convince Nurse Adele that he didn't have a concussion. "Now are you sure that you don't want me to call your aunt?"

"No, she will just worry. It's my first day back if I go home before the end of the day is over she will make sure I stay in that apartment for the rest of my life." He gave a shaky laugh. "I'm fine. Can I go back to English?"

Nurse Adele looked concerned, but she must have felt a small amount of pity for him because she nodded. Peter could almost kiss her with gratitude. The rest of the day was quiet and boring for Peter with the exception of all the rumors flying around that Flash had been suspended because of Peter and that they were going to fight after school.

"You have to go to academic decathlon, Parker." MJ said flatly as Peter stood in front of his locker putting away his science textbook. "Do you want Mr. Harrison to become a nervous wreck again? We've lost the last three competitions because you were in bed. The least you can do is stay."

"MJ, I would love to stay, but I barely got my aunt to let me come to school."

"Just call her," she said firmly. "Play the college card, cry, do whatever you have to do Parker so that May let's you stay. She will just be glad that you're not out there breaking your neck or smoking a joint."

It turns out that MJ was right after a few promises of an early bedtime and finished homework, May had caved. Peter guessed that it was because she preferred that he was in boring decathlon practice than out patrolling.

"It's good to have you back, Peter." Mr. Harrison said clapping him on his shoulder. "The team just wasn't the same without you."

Peter blushed. "Thank you, sir."

Ned's mom gave him a ride home and he found May trying to cook meatloaf. It almost felt like old times. Before Uncle Ben died and before he became Spiderman. They were happy. They were normal.

Peter went to his room to change out of his bulky sweater. He paused when he saw something reddish purple on his back and on the side near his ribs. The area that Flash had hit when he had been pushed. Peter traced his fingers around the welts. A bruise.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

It occurred to Peter the following Saturday that he should have probably called Bruce or Dr. Strange or someone with a medical degree or someone who wouldn't spill the beans if she felt that Peter was biting off more than he could chew. He didn't know what was going through his head when he finally decided on Natasha.

Maybe it was because of the whole Black Widow/ Spiderman code name thing that they had going on. Or maybe it was because he was sick of his male role models and thought that he would have better luck with the female ones.

All he knew was that he hadn't stopped sweating ever since Natasha sat across from him. She slowly mixed some sugar into her tea. "Relax." She smiled. "I am not going to bite. What's going on, little spider? I'm not usually the first one on your contact log."

Peter blushed at the jab, "Well, Tony and I-" he paused when Natasha gave a little eye roll and nodded. Apparently, everyone in the tower knew about their little drama. How embarrassing. "Look, it's probably nothing, I'm just concerned and it's been a week, and it's still there-"

Natasha interrupted him. "Enough with the blabbering Peter. Just spill what you want to say." Peter slowly pulled up his SAVE THE WHALES T-shirt to expose the bruise that he had received when Flash had pushed him almost a week ago. Usually a bruise like that would have disappeared by the following day.

The problem was that it was still there and it was no longer the purple, reddish color of a new bruise. It had turned a nice black, it wasn't incredibly painful, but it was uncomfortable. Natasha murmured something in Russian. "Jesus, Peter what happened did Fury and Hill drag you to a bar fight?"

"No of course not," he hesitated wishing that he could back down, but he knew Natasha. The agent would get the information out of him sooner or later. "Flash, he was joking around one morning-" Natasha raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. "He pushed me against the locker. Usually, I don't even bruise, it doesn't even hurt. Unless Flash got some superpowers that I don't know about-" he trailed off awkwardly.

Natasha studied the bruise and touched the bruise. Peter winced. "Pete, I know that you've been Spiderman for months now, but unless they were using a bat, you wouldn't have gotten bruises these big."

Natasha saw the worried look on his face and she started feeling motherly. "Pete, what do you remember when you were at the HYDRA lab? Did they do anything to you?"

"They kicked my ass," Peter replied miserably. "But other than, that Miss Romanoff. I don't remember. I was being pumped with so many things."

Natasha nodded as she opened her mouth, but Peter interrupted her. "Before you say anything I am not going to Tony. I'm not speaking to him." The words escaped from his lips before he knew how childish he sounded.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be babies. Both of you, but I can't let you leave without getting checked out and I know you won't tell May." She paused. "How about Strange?"

"Nope." He said quickly. "He will tell Tony, he won't care about my feelings. Besides him and Tony have grown all buddy buddy after the whole Thanos mess." Natasha rolled her eyes. Peter paused. "Bruce. Let's go see Dr. Banner. He can keep a secret."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, it was better than nothing. "You do know that he's not a real doctor, right?"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a normal patient."

* * *

"You've gotten slow, Rogers." Tony jabbed as he managed to avoid the shield that Steve had thrown in his direction. To distract himself from the whole Peter mess he had asked Steve if he wanted to train and Steve agreed. "Maybe you should think about retiring."

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shield, Friday interrupted their jabbing with the following announcement. "Sir, Peter Parker has entered HQ."

Tony was so surprised that Steve used that opportunity to deliver a punch across his face, causing Tony to fall limply against the wall. "Low blow, Rogers." He snarled.

Steve shrugged. "Everything is fair." He helped him up. "Are you keeping a baby monitor on Peter again? You know how much he hates it."

Tony shrugged and pretended to be nonchalant. "I really don't care about what Peter wants. He's still a child." He paused. "Besides I was wondering when he would come back and grovel for an apology. I didn't think he would cave in so early."

Steve looked doubtful, he knew how stubborn they both were. "Tones, can't you let this argument between you two go? You two are never going to move on if you guys keep bickering."

"I'm not making the first move." Tony argued. "He should apologize, he's the one that tore my head off."

Steve looked annoyed as he shook his head. "One day you are going to regret being so stubborn, Tony." He paused. "He made a mistake, Tony. He's young, you shouldn't be so hard on him." Especially, Steve wanted to say, since Tony had probably been much worse than Peter.

"Maybe," Tony admitted as he exited the suit. "Fortunately, that day is not today."

* * *

Peter winced as Bruce entered a needle in the middle of the bruise on his back. Natasha tried his best to comfort him, by running a hand on his brown curls and murmuring something in Russian that Peter did not understand.

"Sorry, sorry." Bruce apologized. "There all done. In a few hours we will see why your blood is acting all funky and why your healing abilities are not working. Even a normal human wouldn't get this much of a bruise over being pushed."

Bruce sat across from him. Dr. Banner had been great ever since Nat had brought him over. He had been nothing, but kind. Maybe he was babying him, because he was the youngest Avenger, but unlike Tony he didn't do it a condescending way.

"Any other symptoms? Fever? Chills? Lack of hunger?"

Peter shook his head. "I've been feeling a little tired, but I'm still taking those medicines that you got me. It's probably normal and I just went back to school and I'm so behind in my Spanish class-" he trailed off.

Both Natasha and Bruce looked doubtful, but didn't elaborate. Bruce cleared his throat. "Are you sure that you don't remember anything, Peter? Did HYDRA inject you with something? Or gave you some pill or potion?"

Peter nodded. "Except a few bouts of the torturing." He gave a shaky laugh. "But no Dr. Banner I don't remember much." He looked at his sneakers. "When should we find out the results?"

"In a few hours, like you mentioned hopefully it's nothing." Bruce attempted to sound cheerful, but he was doing a terrible job. "Do you want to go home and get some rest? I can call you with the results, I know that you and Tony have had your issues."

"I'll wait." Peter gulped. "I don't want to go home until I find out what is wrong."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thank you for everything!


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Peter had been in the middle of his Algebra homework when Tony popped into the room. He hadn't been expecting him especially since Peter and Tony had been fighting like cats and dogs ever since Thanos had been killed.

It had been almost an hour since Bruce had run the test and meanwhile he had been waiting in one of the many rooms at HQ working on his homework while Natasha pretended to be polishing her knives while keep a watchful eye on Peter.

Peter tensed up when he saw Tony, he glared at Natasha almost sure that she had spilled the beans. Natasha blinked back letting him know that she was not easily intimidated. Tony noticed the exchanged between the two of them and he raised his hands. Well, he tried to raise his hands as best as he could while carrying three boxes of Pepperoni pizzas.

Peter's stomach grumbled and for a second, he forgot that he hadn't eaten dinner and that he was supposed to be mad at Tony. "I come in peace and bearing pizza," Tony placed the boxes of pizza on the table. "Fresh start. I will even make it easy for you. No apology necessary."

Peter for a moment felt a wave of irritation. This had been the reason that him and Tony had fought in the first place. The reason being that Tony treated Peter like he was a toddler incapable of being the bigger person.

Peter had been about to say a sarcastic response when he felt Black Widow press a hand on his shoulder basically telling him to calm down, that he wouldn't resolve anything by getting into a screaming match with Tony for the second time.

Tony raised an eyebrow noticing the tension in the room. Maybe pizza hadn't been the right thing to do after all. Both of them had their tempers, maybe he should have wait a couple of days. Or maybe a couple of years.

Peter's face tense. He didn't want to argue anymore, but he could pretend that he still wasn't upset over what had happened between them. Natasha's grip on his shoulder got tighter. She was basically telling him that continuing to argue with Tony was a big waste of time, especially when his life was basically hanging by a thin line.

"Sure, pizza sounds great."

For the next few minutes everything seemed to be perfectly normal, how it used to be before the snap, before Thanos, before everything really. Peter's shoulders started to relax as he took a bite of pizza. Maybe things could go back to normal. Maybe Peter and Tony could go back to how things were, maybe they could forget about the whole situation with HYDRA and Nick Fury-"

"So why were you here, Pete?" Tony asked as he grabbed a soda. "Not that we don't like having you as a visitor, but it's not exactly next door to Queens-"

Before Peter could think of a pathetic line, Natasha spoke up. Her lies sounded smooth on her tongue. "I asked him to come to the tower," Nat said. "I wanted to squeeze in an extra session or two before finals. Let's face it the kid needs it."

Peter could feel his cheeks flushed bright pink as he looked at Tony to see if be bough it. Tony didn't even blinked as he took a second slice of pizza. "Fine, just make sure that you don't over do it. I would hate to see that pretty face damaged," he winked at Peter as he pushed the pizza box towards him. "Here Pete, eat. You've hardly eaten anything."

In all honesty, Peter felt queasy, but he always ate like a little pig-if he didn't he would only grow more suspicious. He grabbed another slice of pizza. At that moment Bucky came into the room. His raggedy brown hair was in a low pony and he was wearing his usual black sweatpants and tank top.

He raised an eyebrow and Peter wondered how he always managed to look so cool. "I didn't know we were having a party, how are you doing Peter?"

Tensions seemed to have cooled off between Tony and Bucky since the fight at the airport. They weren't exactly best friends, but at least they weren't at the verge of strangling themselves either.

"I'm fine, Buck." Peter said as he forced himself to swallow the bite of his pizza. "Natasha was just catching me up on some things that she learned in Russia." He gave a shaky laugh.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow as he took a bite of pizza. "Do you want to learn some Romanian techniques? I could train you." Peter and Natasha exchanged panicked glances. Well Peter was panicked, Natasha was cool and collected, but Peter saw nervousness flickering in her eyes.

She probably thought that Peter was some delicate wall flower. Peter's stomach churned and he bit back a groan. Yes, it was definitely the pizza. "I need to go use the bathroom." Peter mumbled as he went to the very nice bathroom to throw up in the very nice toilet.

Peter grimaced as he flushed the toilet. He had never gotten sick on pizza. Never. Maybe it was just nerves. "Peter." Friday's kind voice was heard. "Would you like some medicine for your upset stomach? There is also an extra toothbrush and toothpaste in the left drawer."

"Thanks Fri." Peter mumbled as he grabbed the toothbrush. "Please don't mention this to Tony."

"Understood, but I warn you that Mr. Stark has programmed me to answer questions honestly if asked a certain way-"

"Got it." Peter interrupted. He brushed his teeth and headed outside. He nearly jumped a foot when he saw Tony waiting outside. His palms started sweating.

"Bruce is waiting for you, something about a science project." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were here because Nat wanted you to train."

"It's a training-science project experiment. Two birds with one stone." Peter cringed.

If Tony thought that Peter was acting weird as fuck, he didn't say it. He gave a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his thin hair. "Pete, I know that the past few months have been tough and that you are I have gotten off on the wrong foot after the snap-"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Let me finish." He said firmly. "Look, I'm not much for words, but we should give each other a fresh start. Pretend that the snap never happened. I will stop hovering and you will be back to being the annoying, but lovable Spider Kid. Deal?

Peter felt the guilt rise in his chest. "Deal." He wanted to hug Tony, but Tony was never much for hugs. "I better go see Dr. Banner. Thanks for the pizza."

* * *

"Where were you?" Bruce looked frustrated as he clutched a bunch of papers. "Never mind, Peter. Here." He handed him several pieces of paper that had pictures blood cells. Not what he had expected.

"What are these?"

"Your blood cells." Bruce explained. "Humans have white and red blood cells. Thanks to the bite you have black, red, and white blood cells."

"Cool."

Bruce and Natasha frowned at him and Peter thought that cool was probably not the right answer. Bruce continued. "I studied your blood work one hour apart. The black cells are eating each other to put it lightly and it's affecting your white blood cells."

Peter bit his lip. "Meaning?"

Natasha and Bruce looked at each other. "Meaning that you are losing your powers. You're on your way to becoming fully human again and it's killing you in the process."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait!


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Human.

Of all the possibilities Peter had never thought he would end up human. A secret HYDRA agent like Bucky, more powers, all of those had been a possibility, but human and dying? That had never occurred to him at all.

The thought of becoming a soldier like Bucky or his powers becoming more intensified had occurred to him, but humanity? Was that even possible?

The thought seemed to be too horrible to be true. A drastic thought crossed Peter's mind. He would honestly preferred to be dead that be human again. Maybe he was being dramatic, but the idea of being human terrified him.

Natasha leaned over and hugged him tightly and the only thing that made Peter want to do was cry. He started hyperventilating and he feel like he was going to burst into frantic tears.

Bruce noticed this and immediately started rubbing his back. "Now Peter, I need you to breath ok, breath. Yes, that's good. Panicking won't solve anything. What we need to do right now is we need to think."

"Is there-Is there a cure." Peter's voice shook. "Bruce please tell me that you can fix this."

Bruce stood silent. "I can try." He finally said. "Peter, I give you my word that I am going to do everything in my power to fix this, but what I need you to do right now is not panic, ok."

Peter nodded, he was trying hard to do as Bruce told him, but he felt like his mind was going a hundred miles per hour. He didn't know what freaked him out even more, the idea of becoming human or the idea of dying. May. What was Peter going to do with May?

"More than likely," Natasha agreed as she pushed away Peter's hair. "That's what they tried to do with Barnes as far as I know, make him a Steve copy cat in some way and they succeed to some degree. What should we do next, Bruce?"

Bruce didn't say anything for a while. "I am going to do everything in my power to slow the process down so that I have enough time to fix it." He looked at Peter with pity. "Peter, I really think we should tell Tony. You're ill now, not to mention that maybe we could bounce ideas off each other."

"No." Peter blurted out. "I don't want him involved. He will just tell me that it is my fault and he will be right. Besides as soon as he finds out that I am sick he will find a way to chain me to a hospital bed. No, Dr. Banner I want to keep this between the three of us. If we can't figure it out then we will tell Mr. Stark, ok?"

Neither Natasha or Bruce said anything, but it was clear that they did not agree with him. "I don't-"

"Dr. Banner, please." Peter hated how desperate he sounded.

Dr. Banner hesitated and he and Natasha seemed to have a silent conversation between them. "One week." Dr. Banner said firmly. "Give me one week, Parker. If I don't find a cure for you within one week I am telling Tony and you will be going into the intensive care unit even if the Hulk has to drag you there kicking and screaming. Do we have that clear?"

Peter wasn't the biggest fan of that idea, but he knew that if he said no Natasha herself would tell Tony and that would not be pretty, especially since they had sort of made up. "Fine." Peter said. "You've got yourself a deal."

Bruce seemed to breath a sigh of relief, though he still looked pale. He started looking at an array of medicine in his medicine cabinets. He pulled out a couple of light pain killers and handed them to Peter.

"One week, Peter and not a minute more." Natasha said firmly. "And please try to act like a normal, high school student. One that is currently transforming back into a regular kid."

"Yes," Bruce sounded exhausted. "Stay on the ground and avoid any high buildings. If you start feeling sick or the pain is too much give me a call kid, I'm on speed dial."

The tears seemed to prickle at Peter's eyes as he watched their concerned faces. They cared about him. They really cared. Peter was used to May, MJ, and Ned caring about him, but several other people? He wasn't used to it and it was nice.

"Peter," Bruce hesitated. "Kid, don't worry, we will figure this out. I promise."

Peter gripped the door as a chill fell down his spine, why did Bruce's comment feel so strange as if he was trying to convince himself more than trying to convince Peter.

* * *

It was night by the time that Peter exited Avengers HQ and he was shivering while waiting for Happy. He was surprised when a very nice car that wasn't what Happy usually drove pulled up next to him. Tony lowered his glasses. "Get in kid."

"Wait, you're driving me?" Peter practically squealed.

Tony snorted. "No, I'm letting you walk all the way to Queens. Get in Pete, it's freezing outside and May won't thank me if you get sick with a cold."

Peter did as he was told as he slid into the buttery, leather seats. "How was the science project? Did Bruce figure out whatever you needed help with."

"Yep."

Peter's voice grew high pitched when he was lying and he had a feeling that Tony had caught on to that particular trait after a while. He looked at Peter as if trying to figure out what was wrong, but when he grew unsuccessful he turned his attention back on the road.

"In case you were wondering we have had no luck finding where HYDRA scurried off too." Tony gripped the steering wheel. "Even Fury seems lost. That's a first. You're ok, kid? You are extra jumpy."

"Yep." Damn, he had that squeaky voice. "Just worried about the science project."

Tony sighed, was it just him getting old or were teenagers getting weirder each year. "Peter, I know that things between us have been rough, but you would still tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Of course." Peter said quickly. Too quickly. "Mr. Stark, do you think we would have meet if I had never become Spiderman?"

"Eventually." Tony admitted. "You're a smart kid, I'm sure we would have crossed paths sooner or later and besides Stark Enterprises does offer internships. Either you would have meet me or you would have ended up at Oscorp. Count your lucky stars." He stopped in front of Peter's apartment building. "Here you go, safe and in one piece."

For the first time in months, Peter felt at peace. No nightmares. No stress. Tony wasn't ignoring him. All seemed right in the world. Maybe Peter should tell him, maybe he should know. Sure, he would be mad as hell, but he would help Peter figure things out.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"I-never mind. It's not important." He grabbed his backpack. "Good night, Mr. Stark."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

"Peter, Peter honey you have to wake up." May was shaking him awake, although it took Peter a few minutes for him to fully wake up. "You're going to be late, Peter." May looked concerned when Peter finally managed to wake up. "Peter, honey are you sick?"

"No." Peter managed to say, he sounded pathetic to his own ears. The truth was that he in all honesty felt terrible. His head seemed to weigh like a handful of bricks and his body was shaking like an old woman's chihuahua. The little dinner that he had been able to swallow yesterday seemed to be doing somersaults in his stomach. "I'm fine, May I'm just tired."

It was obvious that May didn't seem to believe him. She kept pressing her hand to Peter's forehead, but it was obvious that Peter didn't have a fever. "You don't feel warm, but you look sick." She paused. "I want you to stay at home today, Peter."

"No, May I can't." It wasn't like he desperately wanted to go to school, but he knew that if he missed today, he was going to miss tomorrow and sooner or later May was going to take him to the hospital. Then she was going to find out that Peter was slowly becoming human and dying in the process. How's that for a treat?

For some reason the concept of becoming human scared Peter more than the concept of dying. Maybe because he had already died when Thanos had come or maybe it was because he didn't want to be boring, weak little human Peter Parker anymore.

May furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips like she always did when she wanted to show Peter that she was serious. "Peter, it will not kill you to miss a day of school." She wiped his sweaty curls out of his face. "Seriously, sweetie you look like you're dead on your feet."

Peter's eyes began to water. Suddenly, it felt so real to him, the idea that because of his stupidity and arrogance he had become infected by HYDRA and now he was dying. He was going to leave May by herself and Ben would never forgive him.

"Peter, honey, hey." May pushed him gently back on the bed. "Stay in bed for me, ok sweetheart? The world will not end because Peter Parker missed a day of school." She kissed his forehead. "You seem tired. Rest for me, if you're feeling better we will order pizza when I get off my shift, ok?"

"Ok." He said. May gave him another kiss on the forehead before she put on her scrubs and left. Peter waited a few more minutes before he forced himself to sit up. He couldn't just stay home all day even if he was feeling terrible. It would drive him nuts.

He put on a yellow T shirt and a pair of faded jeans and made his slow walk to school. He barely managed to slid into his seat before the bell rang. Ned's mouth was a tiny o when he saw Peter and Peter couldn't blame him. He had a feeling that he looked worse than when he had fought the Vulture.

"Dude, are you ok? You look kind of half dead no offense."

"I-" he trailed off. What was he supposed to tell Ned? He had been his best friend since childhood. His guy in a chair and he was supposed to just spring this on him? "Ned, I need to tell you something. It's important."

Ned nodded, looking concern. Thankfully, their first period teacher made them get into groups to discuss Hamlet. Ned looked around. "Ok, now will you please tell me what is going on."

Peter hesitated, but only for a bit. He needed to tell someone otherwise he was going to explode. He told him about working with Fury, HYDRA, the torture, and finally the last part. The part that he was dreading.

"You're becoming human? And you're dying?" Ned squeaked. "But Peter, how is that possible? You're Spiderman! You're invincible-"

"Peter, Ned." Mrs. Simon looked annoyed. "Anything relating to Hamlet that you would like to share with the class?" They mumbled their apologies. "Right class, now let's go to Act 3, scene 1 and let's discuss-"

"What are you going to do?" Ned whispered. "Have you've told the boss man?"

"Tony?" Peter shook his head. "No, the only ones that know are Ms. Romanoff and Dr. Banner and they promised not to tell."

"But he might have a solution."

"He doesn't." Peter said irritated. "Him and Dr. Banner are equally smart, if Dr. Banner can't figure it out then I'm doomed."

* * *

Natasha found Bucky flipping through a magazine that he was clearly not reading. In fact, he looked bored. After Thanos, things had slowed down and like Natasha it seemed Bucky wasn't the biggest fan of staying still even if they were happy for peace.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's Steve?"

"He's giving a speech at the recreation center in Brooklyn," Bucky placed the magazine down. "For the BLIP Recovery Association or something like that. You want to ask me something?"

She gave him a tiny smile. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, I have gotten very good at reading people. So what do you want to ask me?"

Natasha hesitated. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Peter even if Bruce was working night and day trying to figure out a cure. She just needed to ask Bucky, who else would know more about HYDRA and their schemes other than Bucky?

She knew that the kid would be furious at her, but she could take it. The important thing was that Peter lived, even if he was no longer Spiderman.

"It's about Peter," Natasha said slowly as she sat down next to him. There has been a situation. You remember when he was taken by HYDRA and they tortured him? Well, it seems that they were doing some other things to him as well. What kind of tools does HYDRA have access to?

Bucky looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know tools- serums, potions, injections, vials, anything that can alter a person or superhero." Natasha said slowly. "You were given something that made you a super soldier, similar to Steve-perhaps even stronger. Do you think that they have something in their hands right now that could have potentially harm Peter?"

Bucky recognized the anxious look on Natasha's face. He could tell that whatever was going on, that it was serious and that Nat was worried. For Nat to be worried, that meant it was not good. "Possibly. They always have a trick or two up their sleeves. Natasha, why don't you tell me what is happening and we stop with the guessing games?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "When Peter was taken and tortured, it seems that HYDRA took out some of his blood to study it and recreate the spider gene and in return HYDRA injected Peter with something that is killing whatever was in that spider bite that made him spiderman. That is causing Peter to slowly become human again and it's killing him in the process. He's sick, Bucky very sick. Bruce and I have been trying to fix it, but we haven't even come close."

"Excuse me, what?" A set of a very expensive shoes entered the room. Tony stood there looking less than please and if Natasha didn't know any better, she could practically see the fumes that were coming out of his ears in anger. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Tony finally knows! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Bucky didn't say anything, instead he looked at the floor leaving Natasha to fend for herself and Natasha honestly couldn't blame him. Bucky was still walking on eggshells after the whole Thanos mess and the last thing he needed was for Tony to try and kill him for a second time. Tony was unusually protective of Peter and he acted like a rabid bulldog if he suspected that anyone was hurting him or putting him in danger.

Tony stomped towards them, his face was blotchy red like it usually became when he was upset. "Tell me what the hell is going on. Now. Believe me when I say that I will not be the bigger person and I will happily strangle whoever I need to strangle to get the information that I need. Now who is going to talk?"

There was silence until Bucky shrugged. "Look man, I don't know anything about the kid alright?"

"Great, you're completely useless," Tony hissed as he looked at the red headed agent. Even though they had been friends and co-workers for years Tony would be lying if he said that he trusted her or her judgement completely. "Nat, anything else you would like to add?"

Natasha leaned back against the chair. "I think you heard everything I just told Bucky."

"You made sure that I heard didn't you? You're many things, Natasha, but you are not stupid." His jaw clenched and Tony felt like his thoughts were all over the place. "Who else knows about this? I would like to keep track of who is stabbing me in the back."

Natasha flinched a bit at the accusation. "Just Bruce. Peter, came to us asking for help, we were going to tell you when we couldn't come up with a solution-"

"Save it," he hissed. "Tell Banner to have all of the information that he has gathered on Peter's illness ready by the time that I return." Without another look back at them Tony grabbed the keys of his car not wanting to waste time for Happy to drive him.

Besides he hoped the drive would calm him down. He didn't know who he wanted to strangle more Peter, Natasha, Bruce, or himself. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest as he left the compound. He gripped his hand on the steering wheel so hard that he was surprised that he hadn't broken it.

Why hadn't Peter said anything? Damn it! He had been sick for how many weeks now and he had barely found out now? And only because Natasha had not so subtly let him know that he was ill.

He knew that things between them had been rocky ever since Thanos has been killed, but Peter knew that he could still count on Tony. _Did he?_ A little voice said sarcastically in his head. _Because you did a great job pushing him away those first few weeks._

"Shut up," he hissed at his inner voice. How bad was Peter? Was he really dying or was that something Nat had said to shake things up a bit and get Tony off his lazy ass. He tried to think about how Peter had been the last couple of times he had come for his "science project" and his "training." He had been a little anxious, but that was normal for Peter.

How could he not tell him? Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit hurt. He got to Queens so fast that he was surprised that he hadn't been pulled over. May's apartment building seemed empty and the less witnesses to the murder that he was about to commit the better.

Tony found their apartment 303B. He knocked on the door so hard that he was surprised that he hadn't broken it. When Peter didn't answer he knocked harder and briefly wondered if he could laser his way in. The image of Peter passed out of the floor, haunted him.

"I'm going, I'm going hold your horses." Peter finally grumbled as he opened the door. Tony. He froze when he saw Tony and Tony saw the cereal on the table, it seemed that he had been in the middle of dinner. Who ate cereal for dinner?

Tony seemed to finally take a good look at Peter. He seemed skinnier than usual and if he got any paler, he would literally turn into a ghost. His anger seemed to escalate. He was angry at him and he was even angrier at himself.

Without thinking Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you lose all your survival skills, kid? I had to hear it from Natasha when I should have heard it from you!"

The only reason why Tony snapped out of it was because Peter yelped and that caused Tony to wake up. Shit, the kid was practically made of glass right now and Tony shaking him like a stuffed toy was not helping the situation especially since Peter was looking at him with wide eyes as if Tony was going to slap him silly.

"I'm sorry." Peter mumbled as he looked at his feet.

"No, I'm sorry." Tony tried hard to control his temper as he entered the apartment. He sat down and ate a bunch of Cheerios, hopefully that would be able to calm him down. "I'm just trying to understand when the hell I said that you couldn't talk to me when something like this happened. Look at me, Peter." he snapped.

Peter looked up and Tony saw that his eyes were welling up with tears. Tony's heart sank, he could really be an asshole sometime. Peter was dying. He was scared. The last thing that he needed was for Tony to be chewing him out. "Kid-"

"Mr. Stark, with all due respect you were busy and after what happened with Director Fury and HYDRA well, I thought that I should take care of this myself." The stubbornness was back in Peter's eyes. "Dr. Banner and I are working on a solution so that you don't have to get involved-"

"Then you thought wrong," Tony snapped as he took Peter's hands to inspect if anything looked out of place or if there were any more bruises. "I should have been informed the second that you thought anything was wrong. I'm responsible for you. You're my intern."

"Pretend intern." Peter choked back and Tony couldn't help, but be a little bit hurt at the statement.

"Whatever, save the teenage angst for someone that cares," Tony stood up as he looked around the apartment. "The important thing is that I know and we are getting this solved before you turn into dust."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"One more sassy word out of you and I will duck tape your mouth for the rest of the trip." Tony snapped as he went to Peter's room and grabbed a duffel bag. "Here, fill this up. You don't want me to do it for you."

"Where are we going?" Peter asked confused as he took the bag. Tony was walking around like a maniac.

"Where do you think? To the compound. Over my dead body am I leaving you here. Now get a move on, Parker."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! This was a really fun chapter to write : )


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-One**

"Are you nuts?" Peter's face twisted to one of annoyance. "I can't leave. More importantly I can't leave with you." Peter didn't even know how he had the guts to say those words especially since Tony looked like he was going to slap him silly if he said one more word.

Tony stopped short as he grabbed the duffel bag, fine if Parker wanted to play hardball so be it. He started opening drawers and putting underwear, shirts, and pants inside like a maniac. He had no time for Peter's temper tantrums right now. He was so furious he felt like he was going to get a heart attack. "I don't have time for you to be behaving like a brat, Parker. You're going with me and that's that. You're lucky that you are not at the morgue right now."

Peter ran a hand through his short, brown hair. "You are not listening to me, Mr. Stark. I can't go with you, well because I haven't told May yet and how can I explain to her that you kidnapped me all of a sudden-"

Tony froze. Shit, May- he had forgotten about May. Tony would be lucky if both of them didn't end up dead. "Wait, your scary aunt doesn't know that you are potentially dying?"

"Well," Peter flushed bright pink. "How was I suppose to tell her? It's not something that I can just bring up at dinner. If I leave and I'm not here when she comes back from work she is going to kill us both after she searches through every hospital and police station in Queens."

Tony felt his angle dwindling down, the kid was right they didn't need to add an angry aunt to the mix of everything. "Fine, we'll wait for her here. She should be finished with work soon." Peter frowned and no doubt that he had been hoping that Tony would have left. Well, Tony was not leaving anytime soon. He had already screwed up a lot. He was not going to screw up again.

They sat in silence with Tony occasionally looking at Peter to see if he hadn't rolled over and died. His anger had diminish somewhat and he was glad because May would sure have the same reaction as him and the last thing that they needed was two hysterical adults. He wanted to ask Peter what his symptoms were and how he felt right now, but Peter wasn't talking. In face he seemed weirdly interested in the Cosmopolitan that May has left lying around.

So while Peter did that Tony caught up on reading Peter's medical records, half surprised that Peter had not fallen over half dead already. Vomiting, dizziness, a long time to recover from injuries- "Wait," Tony blurted. "You're becoming human? So Nat wasn't exaggerating about that. "

Peter slowly nodded. "That's what it says. Whatever HYDRA infected me with is killing all of the black cells in my body, the ones that are making me Spiderman. I'm slowly becoming human, but since the human part of me can't withstand everything that is happened to me, I'm-"

"Dying." Tony gulped. "Yes, I'm caught up now. You do realize that even if we find a cure for this and you live that there is no guaranteed that-"

"Yes," Peter said bitterly. "I'm aware that there is a chance that I can remain human for the rest of my life. I'm sure that just makes you thrilled."

"Hey, don't make me the enemy," Tony snapped. "I would have gladly helped you, if you would have asked for help, but instead you went to Bruce and Natasha and now-"

"Boys, boys why am I getting a flashback of my college days," May said tiredly as she stepped inside of her apartment. She was carrying a bag of groceries which she put on the table. She kissed Peter on the cheek. "How are you feeling baby?"

Tony snorted and Peter stepped on his very expensive shoes in annoyance. May stopped short. "Am I missing something? Why are you two acting like a couple of toddlers?"

Peter gulped. "May, we need to um-we need to talk."

May slowly sat down. "You're scaring me, Pete and when I have you together in the same room, it never seems to be a good idea." Peter wanted to reassure her and joke that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but the thing was that it was that bad. Peter wished that there was a way to sugar coat it, but there wasn't. There was just the stone cold hard truth.

* * *

"May-May, please stop crying," Peter's face grew more panicked when he realized that May's face was still pink due to all the crying that she had been doing. Even Tony looked a little freaked out and uncomfortable. "It really is not that bad-"

"Not that bad?" May raised her head furiously. "You're dying and you didn't tell me for weeks and now you're trying to tell me that it's not that bad? Neither of you have a solution, Peter!"

Peter seemed to scrunched up into a small ball making him look even younger. May turned her attention towards Tony. "And you, you should have known better! You're older than him for Christ sakes and he's not some Guinea pig for you to send to the slaughter!"

"May, it wasn't Mr. Stark's fault. Nick Fury asked me to-"

"You're right, May." Tony interrupted him. "I involved Peter in this kind of life and I should have taken better care of him. After Thanos I shut Peter off because I was dealing with my own things. I shouldn't have done that, because of this Peter felt like he couldn't come to me and you don't know how sorry I am and how sorry I am that Fury got his talons in this. But you have my word that I will do everything in my power to save Peter's life even if I have to find a cure in space."

May's anger was replaced with panic and some more tears. She wanted to be strong for Peter, but she just felt so exhausted and overwhelmed. "What do you suggest that we do, Tony?"

"That we take him to HQ," Tony ignored the annoyance on Peter's face. "I have Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner working on antidotes, but because Peter is in such a delicate condition I think it's better that we take him there. I don't mean to scare you, May but the common cold could kill him."

"May, I don't want-"

"Kid," Tony said frustrated. "We are trying to save your life. Please don't make it harder than it has to be. I will literally take you kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Pete, baby." May squeezed his hand. "Please let's do as Tony says. I don't want to lose you, Peter."

Peter gulped, his throat felt tight. Suddenly he regretted everything and wished that he could turn back time. "You won't lose me, May I swear."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thank you so much for your wonderful patience!


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two**

Peter was squeezed in between Tony and May while Happy drove the car to HQ. It made Peter feel like they were in route to a parent conference. With the slight possibility that he might end up dead at the end.

Positive thoughts, positive thoughts isn't that what May always said. He scolded himself for all the negativity that was going through his brain at the moment, but in all honesty who could blame him. He was practically a walking tombstone.

Peter was more worried about what was going to happen to May and Tony if he did die. May would now truly be alone and Tony, well Peter was sure that he didn't love him especially at this moment, but he knew that Tony cared about Peter. How would he react at his death? How long would it take Tony to forget Peter?

Peter's heart sank as he saw Happy approach HQ. May and Peter had packed bags for a couple of days, but Peter thought fixing whatever HYDRA had done to him was going to take more than a couple of days. May would be commuting to her work at the hospital and Happy had surprisingly offered to drive her.

Peter dreaded being here because he was almost positive that he was going to be pricked and poked at like a rag doll and fussed over by the rest of the Avengers. He stiffened; this was so embarrassing. He had wanted to prove that he could handle everything on his own and instead he had proved just the opposite.

Happy stopped the car and the three of them got out and Peter went towards the trunk of the cap and opened it so that he could get him and May's suitcase. "Don't touch anything," Tony hissed. "Didn't we already have this conversation? You're practically made out of glass in case you have forgotten in the last five minutes. Don't touch anything. Which translates don't carry something that's bigger than an apple."

"My arm is not going to fall off because I'm picking up a suitcase."

"Your immune system sucks right now," Tony spat with irritation and worried. He had been silently going over all the health reports Bruce and Friday had sent him. "You could break your ankle by skipping, put those bags down."

"Why don't you shove-"

"Boys!" May stood in between them when he saw that Tony and Peter were staring at each other like a pair of angry bulls. "Let's take a breath. Peter, get inside. Go to you room to rest." She noticed that Peter had deep circles under his eyes, he obviously needed rest and it was clear that him and Tony needed a break from each other. "Tony and I will take care of the suitcases, just go to rest."

Peter let the suitcases fall on the ground. "Fine."

* * *

May watched as Peter went inside the compound, she turned to Tony who still had a flushed look on his face. If she was agitated, she didn't show it, instead she used her calm, nurse voice. "You need to calm down, breath." Normally, Tony would ignore any other person who would say that, but May didn't have that air of superiority that many others had. "Tony, the next few weeks are going to be very hard especially since we don't know exactly what is attacking Peter's immune system. You two can't afford to blow up with every little thing, now you're the adult so I expect you to regain your composure."

"He has no self preservation skills," Tony rubbed his temples. "You saw him right now. He's dying and he's still acting like nothing happened."

May looked at the floor sadly. "That's just Peter. Even when Ben died and I was a mess, Peter just kept going. He never stopped. He was never much for grieving." May sighed. "Knowing Peter he's not event thinking about himself, he's thinking about how others are going to react to his-" she trailed off. "Just don't be too hard on him. I know you feel betrayed and I'm upset that he kept this from you, but we don't have time to be upset right now."

Tony looked at May with a sigh, he desperately wanted a drink. He didn't want to admit it, but May was right. They had a very tight window and Peter needed the adults in his life, not other teenagers. Tony leaned over and squeezed her hand. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that Peter stays alive. So I can kill him myself."

May smiled as she hugged his hand back. "Thank you, for being there for him-us Tony."

"Always, May."

* * *

As he walked towards him room, Peter tried not to cry. His face was flushed pink with embarrassment. He was acting like a little kid and he didn't want to blow up at Tony and May anymore. They weren't to blame for what was happening.

He looked around confused, he was always confused when he arrived at HQ. Especially since there were a bunch of black doors and white walls everywhere. Peter stopped short when he saw Natasha Romanoff.

Peter felt the anger and annoyance swell up in his chest. "You-You told him didn't you? You told him that I was sick, after you promised that you wouldn't tell."

Natasha didn't even blink, Peter knew that he was acting like a child, but he was upset and angry at her. She had broken his trust, Dr. Banner wouldn't have caved if it hadn't been for Ms. Romanoff.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I did. It was for you own good, Peter. We were running out of time. I won't have your death on my hands. I don't think I could handle that."

The teenager flushed red, he always did that when he was upset. Natasha didn't look sorry or guilty at all. "I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew I shouldn't. Because of you I'm stuck in HQ until the foreseeable future and I have May and Mr. Stark worried sick about me. I didn't want this to happen and now-"

Peter hadn't realized that he had started to cry. Natasha had quickly taken a tissue out of her pocket and started drying away his tears. Nat murmured something in Russia as she wrapped her arms around Peter, pulling him in for a hug. "It's going to be ok, Peter. Everything is going to be ok."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I went back to school, so updates will be a bit slower.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

"So is he-" Steve trailed off unsure of how to continue. The Avengers were sitting in a circle as if they were doing a team building exercise instead of discussion the potential death of one Peter Parker. They had been in complete silence for over ten minutes once Tony had finished telling them the news. "Is Peter going to-"

"We're trying to avoid that," Tony snapped trying not to lose his temper. He couldn't lose the kid. He had already lost the kid once. He wasn't going to lose him again. "Look, Bruce, Helen Cho, and I are going to do everything we can do to buy the kid more time. But I'm asking you guys to stay put anything you hear, any useful information, any idea you tell me or Banner. We're running on a clock here people."

Bucky glance at Tony, he hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Shouldn't we-shouldn't we find a way to find HYDRA? If they could manage to get Parker so sick then they probably have the cure as well to cure him."

Tony tense up at bit at Bucky's suggestion, mainly because he had thought of it before, but he had no idea how they would even get in contact with HYDRA again since thanks to Fury's brilliant plan they had all scattered like roaches. "We don't have time, Barnes. That idea is on the backburner for now."

"Stark is right," Natasha chirped as she gave Bucky a sympathetic look.

"How about Thor?" Wanda chirped up as she squeezed Vision's hand. "Or Loki? I know Loki is not the most reliable, but maybe he can help."

"We have no way of contacting them." Bruce explained patiently. Him and Dr. Cho were huddled in the corner looking over Peter's blood test and medical journals to see if anyone had been kidnapped by HYDRA agents and infused with a chemical that was slowly turning them back to their human form. As if.

"So now we're stuck looking the old fashion way." Tony quipped as he drank his 4th cup of coffee this morning. "Keep an eye on Peter and May-they need all the help they can get. Dismiss."

As the Avengers went their separate ways, Steve stayed behind. Tony snorted. "I have no time for pity parties, Rogers I have way too much to do."

"I know," Steve trailed off, unsure of what to say. Tony hoped that Steve wouldn't try to hug him otherwise he would really loose it. "It's going to be ok, Tony. Peter will live to drive you crazy for many years to come."

"I know, but he isn't going to get any better with you getting all sentimental on me, Rogers." Tony managed to quip as he waved him away so that he didn't have to see the pitying look on his face. He had enough pity to last a lifetime. No wonder Peter had been so cranky lately. "We're not going to solve anything if we have a Gilmore Girls moment right now. Now let's get to work."

* * *

Peter looked around the room that Tony had given him. Tony had told him that his room was next to Vision's, but he had never really stayed the night. When he stayed the night it was always in the tower in an equally grand bedroom.

Right now he was standing in a bedroom that was covered head to toe in Spiderman well, everything. Spiderman bed covers, Spiderman wallpaper, and even a Spiderman bobble head. If he wasn't freaking out about his potential death he might had been fanboying a bit more. It was really nice of Mr. Stark to have done this and suddenly Peter was feeling bad about how childish he had acted.

There was a knock on the door and Peter turned around and saw Tony there looking slightly uncomfortable. Like him he was probably hoping to avoid another fight especially since they were going to see a lot of each other in the next couple of days.

"I was just seeing how-" he trailed off. "Do you need anything? You look beat." He blurted out. Peter had dark circles under his eyes as if he had stayed up all night when in reality he was getting more than his 8 hours of sleep and he seemed to be getting paler and paler as if that was even possible.

Peter shook his head as he attempted a weak smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "No, everything is ok. I'm going to take a nap in a little while." He looked around the room and smiled at Tony. "Nice room, did you decorate it all by yourself?"

"Pepper did actually. She thought it would be cute." Tony said as both of them stood in awkward silence. "Listen, Pete. I just wanted to warn you that the next few days are going to be tough, we are going to be poking you and giving you different medication to see if we can kill this thing inside you. Do you understand?" Peter nodded. "If you are feeling any pain, just let us know ok and we'll stop."

Peter nodded silently and since Tony didn't know what else to say he nodded and went outside.

"Mr. Stark, if you can't-if you don't find a cure. It's ok. You tried. It's ok."

Tony turned around and managed to put on his all too familiar smirk. "Please, Parker. You are talking to Tony Stark a certified genius. We are going to find you a cure."

* * *

For a week Tony, Bruce, and Helen worked non-stop only taking small breaks for quick naps and lots and lots of coffee or in Tony's case scotch imported from Germany. But the three of them might as well be trying to cure Alzheimer's because if felt near damn impossible.

They would always run into a dead end wall. Peter's blood cells kept diminishing at a faster rate with this injection. This medicine didn't do anything. This liquid caused him to throw up instead of keeping food down.

Meanwhile, Peter was feeling like a pin cushion for being prick and prodded for so long that just the words Dr. Banner, Dr. Cho, or Mr. Stark send irritation down his whole body. But he did it. He did it for May. He did it for Tony. He did it for himself because he wanted to live.

"Peter, Peter honey." May was shaking him awake gently. He had been at HQ for exactly two weeks and Peter felt like he could barely lift himself out of bed anymore. He opened his eyes slowly and saw May standing there with his daily pain pills and a glass of water that had become his breakfast. "Wake up for me, sweetie."

Peter struggled to open his eyes and sit up as May gave him the pills and the water. "How are you feeling today, baby?"

"Tired." Peter said as he swallowed the pills. They were bitter in his mouth. "I am so, so tired."

May choked back on her tears. "I know baby, I am so sorry that this is happening to you."

 _It's my own damn fault,_ Peter though but he couldn't even be angry anymore. He was just exhausted and sad. "May, if this-if this doesn't go as planned. . .Promise me that you will bury me next to Ben."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-

Thank you so much for your support. School is kicking my butt, so it's taking me a little while to upload new chapters.


End file.
